


Immortal

by JoanTheQueen



Series: Season 8 Stories [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanTheQueen/pseuds/JoanTheQueen
Summary: Evil, villainous, cunning, and corrupted.She’s survived the unsurvivable, destroyed her enemies, and has returned to take revenge on those who have crossed her.Joan Ferguson is back from the dead, en garde Wentworth.





	1. Explanation

_ Two Years Ago ___

Joan lays alone inside the wooden box... 

She kicked, scream, scratched but no one was coming for her. She was officially manipulated into her own downfall and she felt furious about it, they cannot win. 

"Get me out of here!" Joan screamed, scratching the roof of the box so hard her nail broke off and started to bleed. 

"Help me!" Joan panicked, beginning to shake vigourously as the lighter was barely struggling to turn back on. 

Joan kicked the top of the box so hard that it seperated from the wooden wall, nails were bent and some were falling out from the sides as dirt creeped inside. Ferguson couldn't stand the filth, she shook in fear. 

"Ah! Ugh!" Joan growled. 

Joan shook her head in denial that she was going to die and grabbed the picture of Bea and ripped it to utter shreds, she didn't win. 

"No Smith! Not now, not ever..." Joan coldly said to herself. 

"I need to get out of here!" Joan screamed. 

All of a sudden, a muffled sound from above was heard. Joan's eyes widened more than before as she waited for a possible savour, is she being saved...? 

After a minute or so of strange sounds, something hit the box from the top. Joan flinched and banged her hands on the wood. 

"I am in here!" Joan told whoever was outside, was it her attacker? 

Suddenly, the lid was burst open from the outside and a hand reached inside. Joan grabbed it and clenched tightly, so tight it turned red. 

"Bloody hell!" Someone said. 

Joan knew the voice, it's Murphy. Joan kicked the lid and broke the entire roof open, fresh air filled her lungs as Joan lifted herself out of the box as quick as she could and climbed out from the hole. 

Murphy watched Joan with disbelief, she didn't expect something this sick and cold to be done to Ferguson prior to making sure nothing happened to Joan when she would escape. 

"You're lucky to have had me follow that prick," Murphy laughed. 

Joan stood up, dirt covered the teal clothes and her hair was a mess but she didn't care anymore. She needs to have her revenge... Now. 

"Who...?" Joan whispered, voice trembling. 

Murphy grinned, excited for what's to come next out of their team up. 

"Will Jackson," Murphy revealed. 

Joan glared at Murphy with inner rage, he did this to her... Joan ignored Murphy and walked past her, finding some way to get of the forest. 

"Ferguson wait, we need to cover your tracks," Murphy called out, watching Ferguson who's back was turned from her. 

She turned around slowly, looking back at Murphy with an angered look. 

"Indeed," Joan replied, shaking. 

"Do you have any ideas?" Brenda asked. 

Joan stood motionless for a few minutes, quickly thinking of a plan. 

"I need a doppleganger, someone to replace myself," Joan explained. 

Brenda cracked a smile as she realised what she had to do, bury someone else to replace Ferguson when Will eventually returns to the burial site. 

* * *

_ A week before Vera is stalked...___

"Now is the time..." Joan revealed to Brenda, both hiding underneath the dark and cold bridge in the night. 

Brenda put on her dark plack coat and buttoned it, ensuring warmth for the nights ahead.

"Are you ready?" Joan asked.

Murphy nodded confidently and took the pair of leather gloves Joan held in her hands, ready for the ultimate spook they'll give Vera Bennett.

"Make it look good," Joan ordered.

Murphy smiled and laughed at the thought of finally having revenge for what Bennett did to her, framing her for Bea Smith's access to "No Man's Land".

"Once you obtain the money I need it transferred into our bank account, be careful that no links are made between my old account," Joan reminded.

"And once we get the cash we can live on happily," Murphy smiled. 

Joan smirked and nodded.

"Have fun," Joan winked.

* * *

Joan stood outside a store with TV's visible through the windows with the street lights her only source of light.

"Derek Channing, formerly a corrections officer will be remanded over the murder of former Wentworth's corrections officer Brenda Murphy," The reporter said.

Joan watched the TV with a cold glare, her plans have failed... And now she'll need to take things into her own hands, she pulled out a gun from her pocket and stroked it as she wore a pair of dark as night leather gloves.

"En garde... Wentworth."


	2. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter i wanted to focus on the aftermath of Allie and Boomer's actions and a bit of grief and some Ballie ;)

"Why!" Boomer cried as Ruby held her in her arms, sitting next to a crying Boomer on the bed. 

Ruby couldn't stand seeing Boomer so sad and broken, she's been like this every since she put Liz out of her misery. It's like something inside Boomer completely shutdown and cannot be fixed, something's changed for the worse to set Liz free. 

"Why did I do it?" Boomer groaned in pain. 

Ruby silented Boomer as she rocked her, like a baby...

"You did the right thing sis, trust me," Ruby assured.

Boomer shook her head as tears flowed out of her eyes. 

"No... I didn't! She'd still be here if it wasn't for me," Boomer sadly replied, burying her head in Ruby's arms. 

Ruby shook her head slowly and ran her fingers through Boomer's hair soothingly in an attempt to maintain a positive and caring vibe, something her sister did when they were young. 

"Listen to me Booms, Liz wanted it so badly. What you did set her free, would you rather her be at peace or still be alive and suffering in the looney unit?" Ruby asked.

The two remained silent, Boomer knew Ruby was right. It's just that... She never thought she'd actually go through with Liz's dark wishes, she never ever wanted Liz to bring her death wish up or mention it. It was better to be left in the dark and reality struck Boomer when she saw Liz in that bed with locked in syndrome and she knew Liz couldn't go on when she saw her before she was about to leave

"I just... I miss her Roobs, she was our Mum," Boomer calmed down, slowly breaking away from Ruby's arms.

Ruby nodded and watched Boomer caringly. 

"She was Booms, and we miss her," Ruby explained.

"I feel so fucking broken," Boomer replied. 

"That's normal sis, Lizzie left us a few days ago... That's a normal feeling, it's grief," Ruby assured. 

Boomer nodded, pulling herself together.

"Remember, we have each other. We're a team, we'll get through anything," Ruby smiled.

Boomer grinned back and hugged Ruby once again, their friendship was stronger than ever before.

Boomer peeked around the corner of the cell to see Ms Miles walking past their unit, Boomer jumped up and ran towards the blonde officer.

"Ms Miles!" Boomer called out, Linda rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Is there any news on Allie? We haven't seen her for nearly a week now aye?" Boomer asked.

"She'll be released into general next week," Ms Miles replied.

Ruby ran behind Boomer, excited about Allie's return. There's no doubt she'll be a different person too, especially after shooting Brody and Marie.

"Thanks Smiles," Ruby said as she and Boomer walked back inside the unit.

* * *

Allie sat alone on the bed inside the slot, icolated from everything and everyone. 

She stared into nothingness, closing her eyes and going back to the siege day...

_"You killed Kaz..."___

_ _

_ _ _"Allie put the gun away, Allie, don't do it!"___ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yeah come on... You do as you're told you stupid cu-" ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ Allie flinched as she opened her eyes, she always woke up at this bit of the story. Apart from the trauma post siege, Allie has been struggling with her own humanity. ___

_ _ _ She's been questioning whether she would of shot Marie instead of allowing Rita to stop her? She shot and killed Brody with no hesitation, what does that make her? A murderor? _ _ _

_ _ _ No, surly what she did was right... Brody killed Kaz, he deserved everything he got. _ _ _

_ _ _ Allie noticed a figure sitting next to her, Allie slowly turned her head around and saw Kaz sitting next to her. _ _ _

_ _ _ "K... Kaz?" Allie trembled. _ _ _

_ _ _ Allie's hallucination watched her with a ghostly smile, Kaz began to fade as Allie reached out for her deceased friend. _ _ _

_ _ _ "Please don't..." Allie whispered, a tear running down her cheek. _ _ _

_ _ _ Kaz completely dissapeared, Allie has a tremendous about of pain in her gut. Allie jumped when she turned to her left and saw another figure sitting next to her, it was Bea... _ _ _

_ _ _ "Bea!" Allie gasped. _ _ _

_ _ _ The ghost of Bea watched Allie with pride, holding Allie's hand. _ _ _

_ _ _ "What you did saved all of the girls, you did the right thing my beautiful girl," Bea lovingly assured. _ _ _

_ _ _ Allie cried and nodded, smiling widely. _ _ _

_ _ _ "Thank you..." Allie whimpered as Bea faded away. _ _ _

_ _ _ Allie was once again alone in the slot with no company._ _ _


	3. Headshot

Cars stormed past.

Homeless people walked by.

Former cops watched through the window, observing one of their own hiding like an endangered animal locking themselves away from their predator who will come after them someday.

Rita sat down on the old leather couch which was seated right outside the dirty window she looked out of, leaning her head against it. Rita has been living in this old and abandoned place for nearly a week and it was hell, it's like she is homeless. 

Then again she is living in a place where the homeless are straying, Rita's partners called this place Witness Protection but this is nothing like what they described. There was nothing safe about this place and Rita could see new holes in the story every single day she spent here, something's not right. 

She expected to find fellow policemen living here with you or even close but she's seen no one, is this some sort of joke? A trap? A setup?

Mist filled the outside, the trees blew rougly by the cold wind. Rita was dressed in a heavy hoodie, covering most of her face. 

Rita looked down at the desk below her and the window, reaching her hand down to a sharp knife next to the photo of her and Ruby she kept with her.

_"I love you my little KangaRuby."___

_ _ Rita smiled before she picked up the knife and placed it in her pocket, parinoia got the better of her so she kept this weapon just for safety._ _

Suddenly, a bang was heard at Rita's door. It was a gunshot which temporarily deafened Rita, she jumped out from sitting and hid behind the couch, pulling the knife back out of her pocket. 

She regained her composure and went into Rita Harris mode, in other words Cop Rita. She stood up carefully and bent down, creeping towards the door to check the peep hole. This could be a very smart or stupid decision but she needs to see who this was.

Rita was crouched at the door, she could hear hard breathing from a man. Rita creeped up and looked into the peep hole, it was a bald man who she knew of but couldn't put her finger on it and then the door broke open, Rita gasped and ran back behind the couch and watched the man storm in pointing his gun in all different directions.

"Shit," Rita gasped under her breathe. 

The man heard her to Rita's surprise and started scanning the small flat, he was now behind the kitchen bench. Rita peeked above the couch and watched him stare at her personal belongings, her whole world crumbled under her as she realised her ID was there.

The man laughed evilly as he read who he was hunting down, he knew some sort of cop was here.

"Ah, Harris. This was where you ended up," The man grinned.

Rita shook her head and stood up, surprising him. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rita coldly asked. 

The man dropped her ID and walked out of the kitchen, slowly stepping towards her. Rita stood her ground and remained unafraid and strong, there's no way she will let him win.

"Payback," He replied.

Rita grinned at him, pulling out her knife and pointing it towards him who was five feet away from the other side of the couch.

"Who. The fuck. Are. You?" Rita demanded.

"Remember Michael Heston? Marie Winter's protector?" He asked, stepping closer.

Rita froze, more confused. She gripped the knife harder.

"Step back," Rita demanded, he didn't listen as he kept going forward.

"You got my brother arrested, you bitch," He angrily pointed, placing his hand on the trigger.

Rita lifted her eyebrow, she felt no fear.

"Your brother deserved it," Rita confidently said.

"Nah, nah you're wrong," He shook his head.

Rita disagreed. "Pedophiles deserve what they get," Rita said.

"Right," The man licked his lips, lifting the gun towards Rita in the direction of her head.

"You're done Harris," He ended.

Rita watched the gun, waiting for her death and then BANG. Someone was dead.

Rita watched the man with shock as she saw his dead body motionless on the floor in a pool of flowing red blood, she turned behind her to see who was responsible. 

A woman with blonde wavy hair watched Rita with a crooked smile, Rita widened her eyes as she saw exactly saved her. 

"Hello Rita, how's it goin'?" Judy asked, lifting her gun down.

"Oh my god Judy," Rita smiled, running over to hug her old copper friend.

Judy wrapped her arms around her fellow partner and the two shared a solace moment, two old friends united.

"Did this bloke's pedo prick of a brother send him to kill ya?" Judy asked.

Rita broke the hug and nodded, turning back towards his body.

"If it wasn't for you I'd be dead," Rita said.

Judy nodded and agreed. "Thank you," Rita smiled.

"Anytime girl," Judy laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rita's in a lot of danger, was that her only enemy coming for her?
> 
> Leave your thoughts on this chapter below!


	4. Kidnapper

Vera cradled Grace in her arms soothingly, humming a nursery rhyme song to her as she watched the latest news headlines. It's always the usual things, death and footy.

"A body was found in an abandoned flat under a bridge which is believed to be the brother of recently incarcerated attorney general Michael Heston. No suspects have been recorded but police are investigating very closely into this matter."

"In other news Derek Channing who was charged with the murders of ex Wentworth Corrections Officer Brenda Murphy and Ex Governor Joan Ferguson has had his trial set for next month, the trial is expected to reveal explosive details in his crimes and potentially new involvements."

Vera frowned at the story, she couldn't be bothered to be worried about the Joan Ferguson case. She has moved on from the dark and mucky underworld of that murder and is focusing on the better side of life.

Being a mother, slowly rising back up as Governor and finally getting her life back to normal. Of course, Vera's life won't be complete until every single problem has been closed.

Apart from Will, Jake, and Channing's problems, Vera needs to make the ultimate decision on whether or not she can or should continue her career in corrections. Will she quit for the benefit of her daughter or continue on and work simultaneously as a mother and governor?

Vera looked down apon her daughter, thinkng about this. She loves her daughter more than anything in the world and will give her the world but being Governor is something very important to her, it's all she has other than Grace. 

It all comes down to one decision, which is the safer option?

Vera shook her head and brushed this under the mat, she leant forward to grab the mug of green herbal tea on the coffee table and sipped it and placed the mug back down.

After ten minutes of watching the news and weather for tomorrow, Vera yawned and shut the TV off. She stood up and took Grace in her arms and walked down the hallway, turning the corner and opening the door to Grace's recently painted and renovated room.

Inside was a room with light pink walls with cartoony leaves and flowers painted on, at the corner of the room by the window was a white cot and a shelf with different kinds of stuffed animals and toys and on the roof were glowing stars.

Vera walked over to the cot and carefully placed Grace in it, kissing her on the forehead. Vera took one last glance at Grace before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her, standing outside the room for a few minutes before entering her own room. 

She closed the door and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling her phone out of her pyjama pants and turning it on. The phone began to ring very conveniently, it was Detective Jones who investigated Joan's murder. 

Vera rolled her eyes and answered the phone, holding it to her ear. 

"Hello?" Vera asked, sighing. 

"Ms Bennett, I've called you to inform that we would like Mr Jackson, Mr Stewart, and yourself to attend Derek Channing's trial in the coming weeks," Detective Jones explained.

Vera's eyes widened, why would they want them there?

"Um, why?" Vera asked, voice trembling. 

"You three hold important information as senior officers to the murder cases, this is non negotiable. You need to attend," He replied.

Vera paused, processing this information. She'll need to call Will and Jake about this when she's done with the detective.

"Uh, okay. Thank you for telling me," Vera said, hanging up.

She sighed, placing her hands on her face and running them down.

Once she regained herself, she scrolled through her contacts and found Will's. Vera pressed call and held the phone to her ear, awaiting his voice.

"Will Jackson speaking," Will said with his deep voice.

"It's me, Vera. Aren't I in your contacts?" Vera asked, kinda offended.

"Oh shit, sorry Vera I got a new phone and haven't gotten around to asking about contacts," Will laughed. 

Vera smiled slightly and jumped to the chase, now is not the time for laughs.

"I just got a call from Detective Jones telling me you, me, and Jake have to attend Channing's trial," Vera explained.

"What..." Will gasped.

Vera understood his shock, they didn't think they'd be sucked back into this problem. 

"I thought it was all over," Will sighed.

"Well it's not and now we have to take control," Vera explained.

"Right, well did he say anything else?" Will asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing much, just that we hold important information as senior officers," Vera replied.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Will asked.

"Look I don't think it's anything too serious, we were a big part in Ferguson's investigation so...?" Vera suggested.

There was a pause for a few minutes.

"You don't think Channing will try something?" Will asked, slightly worried.

Vera lifted her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"What if he claims we framed him for Ferguson?" Will elaborated. 

Vera didn't think of that, afterall he does know they had some sort of involvement with Joan's case.

"I don't think so, like you said they all think he's a junkie... They won't believe him surly?" Vera assured, aware of that slight insecurity she felt. 

"I guess we can't be sure until the trial is over," Vera added.

"You're right," Will agreed.

"Can you tell Jake?" Vera asked.

"Sure," Will replied.

The two hung up, Vera stretched her arms and yawned. She stood up from the bed and left the room and walked down the hallway once again and went to Grace's door, she opened the door as she wanted to see her daughter for some theraputic reason. 

Vera stepped inside and walked over to the cot, the room was dark with the light from the stars on the roof the only colour from pitch black. Vera frowned as she felt a strong breeze on her shoulder which was exposed, she didn't think too much of it and walked over to the cot. She looked down and gasped in horror, her heart dropped to the ground. 

Grace was gone and the window was open, the curtains blew from the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who kidnapped Grace?!
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments below ;)


	5. Kidnapper Part 2

A car pulled up in Vera's drive way so fast it nearly crashed on the sidewalk, the doors slammed open with Will and Jake running outside of them and towards Vera's door which was wide open for anyone to just break in and feast on Vera's vulnarability.

Tonight was a dark night for all three of them, especially for the mother and father of the baby. Even though Jake still has a rocky path of redemption he won't stop at anything to keep his beloved baby safe from harm and until Vera allows him to have some sort of connection with her he will keep fighting. 

Will and Jake looked at each other in worry when they saw the opened door, what if Vera's in danger too? This wouldn't be the first time someone broke into her home to threaten her.

The pair ran inside and scanned the entire house, looking into rooms and scanning every corner for some sign of Vera who hasn't been seen. 

Jake ran out of Grace's room, visibly distressed. Will turned behind him and saw Jake at the other end of the hallway on the verge of crying.

"Where the fuck is she?" Jake panicked. 

"Don't panic Jake, she has to be here somewhere," Will assured, signalling Jake to help him find her.

Jake calmed down by watching his breathing and continued to search every single inch of this place, after ten more minutes of vigerous detective work Jake called Will over who was in a different room. Will gasped as he's convinced Jake found Vera, Will ran towards where Jake was and entered inside the room to see Jake in the corner of it holding a destressed Vera who was rocking back and fourth crying.

"Shit," Will said under his breathe, running over to the pair and standing over them.

Jake was holding Vera close, Vera appeared to be saying some sort of sentence but she was too unstable too.

"Vera..." Will whimpered, feeling an immense amount of pity for the new mother. Will felt guilty for many things but one of them is involving Vera in his own drama and the thing he fears the most is that what if Grace's disapearence has something to do with the blackmail case..? What if it hasn't been put to bed yet and what if someone out there knows about what he did to Ferguson and is using it to cause havic on all three of them once again?

Vera began to cry even more, she tried to pull herself together but it simply seemed impossible. How can she is the light in her darkness has been taken from her?

"Grace!" Vera screamed, rocking back and fourth and Jake felt broken. 

Will felt so bad that he had to do something or he'd breakdown, he thought of many ideas. 

"Jake... make missing person posters, I'll call the police," Will explained.

"What...?" Jake asked, his mind wasn't clear.

"We need to report this now," Will replied.

Vera snapped out of her crying and wiped her eyes which were red and flaming, tears stained her face and she no longer resembled herself. She stood up, shoving Jake off.

Jake backed away and stood next to Will to watch Vera's moves, she was motionless and her hair was messy and no longer in a neat pony tail.

"Will's right, make posters... Call the police, do something," Vera whispered, staring into nothing. 

Will and Jake nodded as Jake ran to make the posters from Vera's computer in the living room, he was the first to act on the action. 

Vera was trembling, looking down at her feet. Her own legs felt like they were going to fall under her, her heart pounded so hard that it felt like it was coming out of her chest and her face was hot and red. 

"Vera..." Will said, moving closer. 

Vera frowned and shoved Will away, she would never be rude to her friend but she wasn't thinking straight. 

"Don't," Vera growled, walking over to the mirror by the window. 

Will watched her who didn't face her, Will gulped and felt a lump in his throat. He moved closer again but not too close to startle the mother. 

"We will find her Vera," Will assured. 

Vera didn't move, she didn't face Will or do anything. Jake ran inside the room and updated the pair. 

"I've got thirty posters printing and I called the police, they will be here soon," Jake announced. 

"Good, thanks Jake," Will smiled, signalling him over and Jake moved closer inside. 

The three remained silent for a while, awaiting someone to speak up. 

"Who could've done done this?" Will asked.

Jake shook his head in disgust, imagining the horror on Vera's face when she saw that her daughter wasn't present. 

"I don't know..." Jake replied.

"Are we absolutely certain we don't know anyone with a motive for Vera?" Will asked

"Everyone who did is dead," Jake replied.

Will and Jake turned their heads to Vera who didn't say a word for a long time. 

"Any suggestions Vera...?" Jake asked.

Vera sighed and turned around slowly, she was dead inside and out. "I don't care who it is," Vera coldy said.

The two men watched each other with concern, waiting for what she was about to say next.

"I'm going to kill whoever took her," Vera announced as she held onto a knife, she confronted Will and Jake who both appeared shaken as she grew closer and closer by every step. 

They parted ways to let Vera to walk through the doorway, she held the knife out and ran outside the door and into the streets. Will ran after her with Jake following behind, she was unstable.

"Come out now!" Vera screamed, tears flowing down her face.

"Vera!" Will and Jake shouted, grabbing her from behind and disarming her. 

Vera created a hell of a struggle but she couldn't break free from the two men. 

"Grace!" Vera screamed with extreme pain.

"Please let me go!" Vera cried.

Jake hugged Vera and kissed her forehead. 

"We will find them..." Jake promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Vera ever have Grace in her arms again? 
> 
> Chapter 6 is coming


	6. Blood Vampire

Rita and Judy sat at a table in the living room in Judy's flat, Rita had to flee her own "home" because of the body that was discovered and she was in no mood to go through the mess of being arrested and sent back to Wentworth yet, she will has things to do. 

The only good side of being arrested and sent back to prison was that Rita could reunite with Ruby, even though her sister is clear of danger Rita still has her sisterly instincs which keep her awake at night and drive her insane.

Rita and Judy sipped their tea, making conversation about their plans on the ouside and what their goals are for the coming months they'll be in police protection. Judy has never been in prison before and the conversations her and Rita had on being on the other side of bars shook Judy, she's a cop herself and has put people away but can't stand the fact of being on the wrong side of those gates. 

What if something happened to her? What would happen if someone she put away for good recognized her? What is a corrupted cop exposed her position to the women, she'd be killed in a matter of weeks or days.

It's been two days since Rita was saved by Judy from an assasin, Michael Heston's brother who was out for revenge. Rita still had a bit of shock from that but was getting over it with baby steps. She couldn't shake off the feeling that he wasn't the only one going after her for revenge or information and that made Rita tremble with fear but she tried her best to stay strong and remember that her mates got her back...

Rita remained silent, shaking the mug and watching the liquid spin. Judy sat back at the table after putting her mug away and watched Rita with concern, wondering what was the matter. 

"You alright mate?" Judy frowned. 

Rita didn't hear anything, she was too busy inside her mind which continued to under go a dramatic storm of thoughts.

"Rita?" Judy asked, leaning closer. 

Rita still didn't hear, the thought of being pointed a gun at for a third time took her mind into a spiral of chaos. 

"Rita!" Judy raised her voice, Rita finally woke up from her awaken sleep.

Rita widened her eyes and laughed at Judy who was laughing too. 

"Sorry, a million miles away," Rita chuckled. 

Judy smiled and took Rita's mug because she obviously wasn't going to finish it. 

"Is this because of the other day?" Judy asked, placing her hand on Rita's arm.

Rita looked up from her thumbs and shook her head, frowning. 

"Nah! Nah I'm just a bit tired," Rita insisted. 

Judy raised her eyebrow with suspicion, she didn't believe that for one second. She knew Rita all to well that something serious was on her mind.

"Rita, you're shaken up. Tell me what's on your mind bud," Judy said. 

Rita sighed and placed her head in her hands, breathing heavily. 

"I just don't think that bloke's the final guy to mess with me," Rita confessed, nervous.

"Well we can't be so sure but with us together, nobody can take us down," Judy assured. 

Rita laughed, remembering the times her and Judy caught criminals together and always took them down and Judy couldn't be more true... No one can stop them.

"You ain't bullshitting there Juds," Rita chuckled. 

"We protect each other... That's what we do best," Judy smiled. 

Rita placed her hand on her best friend's hand, forming a strong special connection. After a while of chatting between the two cops, a knock was heard by the door. The two became alerted and jumped up, grabbing their weapons in case. 

"Who could be here at this time of night?" Rita asked, frustrated. 

"I don't know," Judy frowned.

Rita and Judy stood motionless for a while before Rita stepped forward, Judy watched her with a daring glare. 

"Come on," Rita whispered, signalling Judy. 

Judy moved forward with Rita and the two stood right at the door, Rita placed her hand on the knob with her other hand gripped onto the kitchen knife in her black jeans. 

Rita twisted the knob and opened the door slowly, revealing a man in a dark suit standing in the doorway. Rita and Judy looked at each other, confused.

"Who are you?" Rita asked.

The brown haired man with a beard pulled out an official police profile and revealed it to Rita who calmed down, this guy was on their side. 

"Tim Starfield, are you Rita Harris?" Tim asked. 

Rita nodded, pointing towards Judy. 

"I've been told Detective Judy Bryant is here, is that true?" Tim asked again. 

Judy nodded. 

"Good, can you two come with me? We've found vital information containing police corruption on a government data bass which can only be accessed from a specific computer, your identities are protected so these high profile people will not know your real names or place of work," Tim explained. 

"Okay, we'll be out soon," Rita nodded, watching Tim leave.

Once he left, Rita walked over to her friend.

"Man I thought that was another assasin, thank god he's on our side," Rita sighed. 

"Haha, I saw your face, you looked like you were gonna cough up a fucking furball," Judy chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Let's go," Rita said, walking out the door.

Judy followed behind and the two entered the cold night, it was a gloomy place to live in under the bridge which sounded like a million cars were passing by every minute. Rita and Judy sat at the back of Tim's black car and they began their ride. 

As Tim drived, Rita wanted to know more about the government files. 

"So Tim, what do we got?" Rita asked.

Tim turned his head around slightly. "Uh... We found a suspicious mistake in Derek Channing's criminal history, usually when a trial is about to begin everything the offender has done needs to be noted down but some aspects were deliberately cut out specifically his involvements with brothels," Tim explained.

Rita's eyes widened, when it was reported a few weeks ago that there was a substancial amount of police corruption occuring frequently in the government system she never thought it would go as far as an official protecting a criminal.

"Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this," Rita said. 

"Yeah that prick needs to go down for what he did," Judy spoke up.

After a very, very long drive into the night. The car finally after it felt like forever pulled up in a mysterious driveway into a concrete building with the walls cracking, it looks like the walls were going to fall off and crumble to the ground into a million pieces.

Rita looked out the window before opening the door and stepping outside, she stood and examined the place.

"Pretty good hideaway I'd say," Rita gasped.

Rita and Judy followed Tim inside the building which had a gate instead of a door, he kicked it open and walked inside. Inside was so depressing, broken glass was everywhere on the floor and the windows were smashed. This place looked more like the aftermath of a crime scene than a secret base for dirty work.

The three turned a corner, Judy jumped when she saw three rats run past. This place was disgusting. Then the three were in a dark hallway, Tim stopped at a corner and opened a door with the two cops behind him. The three stepped inside and what was inside was another car and a table in the middle of the wide room with a white light dangling from the roof, in the middle of the table.

Tim slid his hand into his pocket and clenched onto something, Rita scanned the spine creeping place. She felt like a spider was crawling right up her naked back, Rita then felt an object against her head, Judy gasped in horror. 

Tim was holding a gun at Rita's head, pressing hard as he placed his finger on the trigger. Because Judy is a quick thinker, she ran towards the table with the light and bent down to grab and rock and threw it at the light which smashed it and made the room dark.

"What the fuck is going on?" Rita shouted with Judy completely out of sight. 

"Coppers like you are working to expose us government officials, you should know you're putting you and everyone you love at risk. I'll save them the pain and kill you so I don't have to kill them," Tim whispered in Rita's ear, the room was pitch black. 

Rita stood still, waiting for the worst. There was no way she was getting out of this now, one wrong move and she'll lose her head. 

Judy silently crawled on the ground and reached out to the rock she threw and put it in her hand, slowly standing up and creeping behind Tim who she could hardly see due to the cracks in the roof. Judy was right behind the two now, her hand shaking like hell. One wrong strike and she and Rita will be gone for good. 

Judy acted now... She clenched onto the big rock with her two hands and lifted her arms up and came down, feeling the hard thump and blood splatter all over her face. Someone fell to the ground, Judy heard the gun drop to the ground and in that moment she knew she hit the right person. 

Rita was shaken to the core, her hand was trembling and she couldn't stop it... She couldn't regain the control she once had five minutes ago but she was glad she no longer had a gun held to her head like that, she was right about one thing... Someone still had a target on her.

Rita pulled her phone out of her pocket and struggled to turn the flashlight on but managed too, Judy stood infront of her who was covered with red stained blood. Rita's mouth was open as she slowly shined the light onto Tim who was on the ground, head smashed in on the floor. 

"Fuck..." Rita gasped as the two watched the body. 

"Th... Thank you," Rita said. 

All of a sudden, someone came out of the shadows and wrapped a weapon around Judy's throat and slashed it, blood sprayed from Judy's neck onto Rita and the walls. 

Rita screamed in horror, she jumped back and watched Judy fall to the ground in agony. Rita was horrified, Judy was dying right in front of her. Rita ran over to Judy and lifted her head up, covering the deep wound in her throat with her bare hand which was stained with Judy's blood. 

"Don't die on me Juds!" Rita yowled in grief, crying as she couldn't let go of Judy who was long gone in a pool of her own blood. 

Tears were flowing out of Rita's eyes.

"No!" Rita screamed, looking up and shining her flashlight on the coldblooded murderer who stood over them. Rita caught a glimse of their face, a woman who was dressed in a hoodie holding a knife in her hand. 

The woman smiled and walked behind a wall, taking one last look at the scene before leaving. Rita didn't recognize until she remembered something... 

When Rita first entered the prison, she was driven in the van through the night time streets. She caught glimpses of posters, showing the escapees. Franky Doyle and another woman, another escapee.

Before Rita could click the memories and the assasin together, Rita heard sirens outside the building. She heard footsteps running all across the building, Rita turned her head and saw police storming inside and Rita just realised... She's been set up for the murders of Tim and Judy.

They grabbed the grieving woman and dragged the blood stain crying victim out of the builidng and thrown Rita into the back of a police van. 

Rita's hands clenched onto the bars as they drove her away, she took one last look at the place and then the memories clicked.

The killer has been revealed.

The killer is Joan Ferguson.


	7. Thirst For Blood

"What did you see?" The detective asked a blood covered Rita from the other side of the table who was obviously in too much shock to talk straight. 

Rita clenched her hands which were in handcuffs, she wanted to be free so badly and express her emotions but she was unable too and what makes it worse is that she will most likely never be free again... 

"The bloke held a gun to my head and my friend Judy acted quickly and killed him, he would of killed me instead and then some woman came up behind her and slit her throat and set me up," Rita explained. 

"Hmm... Why would he hold a gun to your head?" The detective asked, challenging Rita.

"He's part of a vendetta against my network, there's a load of police corruption and that's why I was sent to protection so I would be safe. People were trying to come after me," Rita explained firmly. 

"If your network wanted you safe then why did this man know where you were hiding?" The detective asked. 

Rita opened her mouth but nothing came out, she looked down at her hands again trying to think of something. 

"What I just explained to you, police corruption," Rita replied. 

The two remained silent, Rita was anticipating a miracle to happen!

"Do you have proof you've been set up?" The man asked. 

Rita shook her head, observing the blood on her hands. Will they never be clean?

"Well until you have proof of your clames I simply cannot believe you, at this stage I am formally charging you with the murders of Tim Starfield and Judy Bryant, do you have anything to say?" The detective asked as two policemen confronted Rita at the table, forcing her to stand up. 

"No point," Rita replied, giving full power to the cops that held her arms.

Rita left the room and was escorted through the police station, they took her through a door and back outside where a brawler was waiting for her. They opened the door and Rita took one last look at the detective watching her with a cunning smile, she frowned and stepped inside the van and sat by the left corner.

The doors closed, Rita was now enclosed in darkness. The van started, the wheels moved, she was on her way. 

The ten minute drive to Wentworth seemed like ten hours, Rita's mind was a never ending jungle of grief. Why did this happen? Why did she have to lose a good friend to Joan Ferguson?

Rita knew in her mind Judy's death was in the hands of Ferguson, she saw the face and remembered the eyes. Rita wanted to tear that psychopath apart piece by piece until she bleeds, two animals coming at each other for one massive showdown.

It wouldn't be the first time Rita had a confrontation that would lead to death, she beat Drago over someone she loves deeply and will do it again if she had to. No one, not even Joan herself could beat Rita, or could she?

The van pulled up in the loading area of the prison, the nightmoon shined on the top of the van. Ms Miles and another male guard opened the doors and saw Rita sitting in the corner, they were shocked as they saw the blood on her. They thought she would've changed her clothes in the police station but apparently not, this woman has blood on her hands.

Rita stepped out by herself and glared at the silver bars glaring into the night, Rita was escorted inside by the two guards and the memories came right back to her. Starting from when she first saw Ruby in prison to the last where she left Ruby, it was all connected.

"Murdered someone?" Ms Miles asked as they closed the door to the strip search room. 

Rita took her shirt off, not replying. 

"Beat them to death?" Ms Miles added, chuckling. 

"I was set up," Rita replied briefly. 

"That's what they all say Connors," Ms Miles explained as Rita rolled her eyes, stripping herself until she was finished. 

Ms Miles nodded and passed Rita a set of teal, Rita looked at it for a while and refused to wear it.

"No, I'll wear my civies," Rita denied. 

"Suit yourself, just remember you will be in teal one day..." Ms Miles warned. 

Rita lifted her eyebrow and got dressed in some new clothes and left the room with the two guards, they escorted her down the corridoors and took her to her old unit.

They opened the gates and allowed her inside, Rita stepped inside the unit and stood alone in the dark. Everyone would be asleep because it was past midnight, one of the cell doors opened. Rita turned to her left and saw Ruby shocked, standing in the doorway with her PJ's on. 

"R... Rita?" Ruby asked, voice trembling. 

Rita opened her arms, offering a hug. "Nice to see ya sis," Rita joked. 

Ruby gasped and ran into her sisters arms, hugging her tight and then soon breaking the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked in disbelief. 

Rita looked down at her feet, gulping as she felt a lump in her throat from the immense grief. 

"Someone got hurt, badly... I've been framed," Rita explained. 

"What do you mean?" Ruby frowned. 

"I'll tell you in the morning, I need to sleep," Rita said, turning around from Ruby and bringing her belongings with her into the cell. 

Ruby stood clueless and half asleep in the unit, wondering what's the full story. Rita closed the door and placed the basket on her bed, she bent down under the bed and pulled out the teal and held it in front of her. 

Rita stared at the clothing for a while before throwing on the ground, refusing to become one of the others. 

"Not now," Rita whispered. 

Rita depressingly put the basket on the floor and slipped into bed already, pulling the covers to her chest. She laid awake for hours, going back to Judy's death and Ferguson's face. 

Rita sniffed heavily and sat up, reaching down to the basket and pulling out a picture of her and Judy from years ago in the force. Rita placed the photo in her lap and stroked Judy's face sadly. The revenge thirst was intense, she wanted blood... Joan Ferguson's blood. 

"I'm gonna kill that bitch," Rita whispered, promising to the dead.

The morning sun risen from the depths of darkness, the unit woke up. Boomer got out of bed as did Ruby, the two met up outside their cells and pointed towards Rita's with concern. 

"She okay?" Boomer asked, worried for the new/old prisoner. 

Ruby frowned, suspecting something. When Rita returned last night she was acting weird, she's never been like that before atleast not to Ruby or the rest of the family.

"I dunno, I'll go check it out aye?" Ruby suggested. 

"Okay, I'm gonna get ready for breakfast," Boomer said, walking back to her cell. 

Ruby turned back over to Rita's cell and stepped towards it, placing her hand on the handle and opening the door to reveal Rita staring down at a photo. Ruby closed the door behind her and confronted her sister who was visibly crying hours before. 

"Reet's you okay?" Ruby asked with a surprised voice.

Rita looked up and wiped her eyes, grunting. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," Rita lied.

"Ya don't look it, what's up?" Ruby asked, sitting next to her on the bed. 

Rita passed Ruby the picture of Judy, Ruby grabbed it and examined through it. 

"Last night me and my friend Judy were ambushed, she saved me and paid the ultimate price," Rita explained.

"Someone killed her?" Ruby asked. 

"Yeah... And I know exactly who did it," Rita explained, anger imminent.

Ruby looked up at Rita, raising her eyebrows. 

"Who?" Ruby asked. 

Rita smiled. "Ya know the ex Governor, Joan Ferguson?" Rita asked. 

Ruby shook her head, she doesn't pay attention to politics and spent most of her life either out with friends or boxing. TV was never a thing for her. 

"Nah but is that who killed her? An ex screw?" Ruby asked. 

"Yeah, she escaped two years ago and has been living off the grid. Her and that guy Tim who threatened me with a gun must of set this up because Judy and I know too much," Rita explained. 

"So... F, Ferguson and that bloke set you up by killing Judy so you'd be sent to prison?" Ruby asked. 

Rita nodded. "Why didn't they just kill you both to shut you up permanently?" Ruby double checked.

"I don't know, I guess they wanted one dead and one to suffer? They must of had something big against the police department I work for," Rita guessed. 

Rita and Ruby thought for a long time about this but snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Boomer whining about going to breakfast. 

"Yeah coming Booms!" Ruby shouted out. 

Ruby placed her hand on Rita's and stroked it, she knew she was hurting bad for her loss.

* * *

Rita, Ruby, and Boomer were at the breakfast line, picking out their food. Once they chose what they wanted they sat down at the same table and exchanged conversation. 

"Why are you back here?" Boomer asked as she buttered her toast. 

Rita opened her mouth to reply but Ruby stopped her, saving her the huge ear bashing and the possibility of leaking her secret.

"I'll tell ya later," Ruby replied, vouching for her sister. 

Boomer nodded and the three continued to eat, there was a lot of tension over the past few weeks because of the Top Dog position being open. Nobody has stepped up but the women have a pretty good though in their mind about who they wanted to lead the prison, Allie Novak... 

"So, do you think Allie's gonna make a move for Top Dog?" Boomer asked. 

"Nah, Allie's not the type," Ruby replied. 

"Don't hold your breathe, kilin' someone will change you," Rita assured. 

"What are you saying? Do you think Allie's going to take it?" Ruby asked with interest with Boomer also watching with anticipation. 

"We'll wait and see okay?" Rita replied. 

"Did you hear Mr Jackson's not Governor anymore?" Boomer spoke up. 

Before anyone could reply, the doors into the dining room opened. The entire room went silent, everyone was shocked. 

"You are fucking joking..." Boomer said slowly as Rita and Ruby watched with surprise. 

Tension was higher than ever, Marie was visibly shaken but not enough to make it known that she was completely intimidated by everyone. Marie walked inside and went in line which caused the current inmates near her to walk away, nobody wanted to be seen with her. 

"Ya fucking dog!" An inmate called out as Marie ignored them. 

"Allie shoulda' fuckin' shot ya!" Another one said. 

"You dirty fucking bitch."

"You snake, bleed to death."

"You're dead Marie."

* * *

Marie sat on her bed, alone and icolated. She was satisfied with herself that she's got Will wrapped around her finger with video tapes and recordings of him having sex with a prisoner, if these were leaked his life and career in corrections would be ruined forever. 

Marie sat up and placed the USB in her dirt file and hid it in the same spot she usually did, she took Kaz's old cell. Marie sat back down and pulled out a photo of Danny from the white basket, she wasn't done trying to get revenge on her son's killer. 

Ruby is the killer and she'll never forget that... Ever. 

Marie heard banter from outside her door, she stood up fearlessly and looked through the small window but saw nothing. She frowned and slowly opened the door, nobody was in sight. She was on her own now, no Drago or crew to back her up. Whatever was about to happen, she was ready for the apparent worst.

Just as Marie thought she was safe, someone lunged at her and wrapped their hands around her throat as they were both on the ground with a bunch of prisoners surrounding the fight. One of the inmates was choking her and one stepped down hard on her neck, Marie choked up blood and the rest of the prisoners grabbed out broom sticks and screwdrivers. 

"Gang her!" One ordered. 

* * *

Rita, Ruby, and Boomer sat at the table in their unit and watched each other as sirens went off. 

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, THIS IS A CODE BLACK. ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO YOUR UNITS..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rita's back inside for two murders she didn't commit and is out for revenge on Joan Ferguson!
> 
> What happened to Marie?
> 
> Chapter 8 is coming, please leave kudos as they keep the inspiration for writing high!


	8. Empowered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but Chapter 7 was pretty long

Vera sat alone outside on a bench in her backyard, staring into the night sky for hours. 

It's been nearly a week since someone took Grace from her and Vera hasn't shown up to work since then, she hasn't slept or eaten and her life was simply a complete and utter wreck. She's never been in such a dark place, not even with her mother or when she and Will and Jake were nearly sent to prison over Joan's death.

Vera doesn't want to experience the ultimate shock and horror she felt when she looked down in Grace's cot and realised it was empty, that was something that she's never felt before... The feeling of an empty stomach, saliva building up under tongue and the sweat dripping from her forehead. She felt like she was about to perish.

For the past week, Vera was a walking zombie. She often ended up in places she didn't think she actually went to, going to the kitchen and then her bedroom seemed like it happened under one second as if she was teleporting. 

And then, Vera was now in Grace's bedroom seconds after she was sitting outside in the cold nighttime. Vera frowned, walking over to the empty cot. The pain and shock hit her at once which made her physically sick, she placed her hand on her stomach and ran out of the room and across to her own. She ran into the bathroom and opened the toilet lid, throwing up. 

Vera breathed heavily as she lifted herself up and flushed the toilet, walking to the mirror and staring at herself. 

Her hair was in a messy pony tail and she had purple bags under her eyes, she didn't even recognize herself. Vera walked to her bed and sat down on the edge, picking up a framed picture of her and Grace in the hospital hours after the siege. She wanted to cry but nothing came out, she threw the frame on the ground and smashed it. 

Vera jumped up and ran back to her bathroom, closing the door and stripping herself naked as she went into the shower. She ran her fingers through her hair with shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed gently. Once she finished her hair she slid her hands down her face and through her skinny body, turning the water off and stepping out.

She wrapped a towel around her and on her head, splashing cold water on her face and staring back at the mirror with determinaton. 

Vera had a plan and that plan was to be set in place tomorrow but to do that she will need to do one thing. 

Return to Wentworth.

* * *

Vera walked through the doors and inside of a new build security entrance to prevent another siege.

Vera Bennett, reborn... Stronger than ever.

Vera passed the security tests and entered General Population, the inmates welcomed her back but Vera didn't reply as she was too busy inside her mind. Vera's new rebirth has given her one main goal in her mind, to find her daughters kidnapper and deal with them in her own special way.

Vera entered inside the Governors office, she was officially governor once again. She closed the door behind her and sat down

She took a deep breathe and held her radio to her mouth.

“Please bring Connors to my office as soon as possible,” Vera requested.

“Yes Governor,” Ms Miles replied.

Vera set the radio down on the desk and slumped back in the leather chair, she knew that if she wants to find her daughter she will need to plan something now.

A few minutes passed and Ms Miles knocked on the door and saw Ms Miles and Rita standing outside the office. 

“Come in,” Vera allowed.

Ms Miles opened the door and stood by the doorstep.

“Connors here to see you,” Ms Miles said.

“Bring her in please,” Vera requested, smiling at the prisoner stepping inside.

“Thank you Ms Miles, please shut the door behind you,” Vera asked as the ex deputy nodded and left, shutting the door.

“Take a seat Rita,” Vera offered.

Rita smiled and sat down.

“What happened with you?” Vera asked.

Rita frowned as the memories of seeing Judy bleed out came back.

“I was set up Vera,” Rita explained.

“What do you mean by that?” Vera asked.

“I didn’t kill my friend Judy or that bloke, someone set me up because of my past. I’m sure Mr Jackson told you?” Rita double checked.

Vera nodded.

“I’m not really in a position to talk about it, sorry Vera,” Rita apologised.

“No that’s okay, you don’t have too,” Vera replied.

Rita saw how rough Vera looked, she had red bags under her eyes and she obviously had less hair.

“Are you okay? You seem... Tired?” Rita asked worryingly.

Vera gulped and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I asked you here because... I need your help,” Vera explained, avoiding the question.

Rita’s eyes widened as she became invested in this conversation.

“What do ya need?” Rita asked.

“I... Um. Gr-“ Vera struggler.

She took a deep breathe and began to explain.

“Someone has taken... My daughter away from me, I need to find out who it was. I want... I want her back,” Vera explained, choking up.

Rita’s mouth widened, she was so shocked.

“When did this happen?” Rita asked, voice shaking.

“Not that long ago, I can’t piece together the days because I haven’t slept in who knows how long. I just need you help, I trust you so much,” Vera explained.

“Of course! Do you have street cams near your house?” Rita asked.

“Yes but they’re government property, it’ll take ages for them to review them,” Vera explained.

“Easy! I’ll get my biker gang to look into it, they have links to the cops,” Rita explained.

Vera smiles softly though her eyes were pure depression.

“We‘ll find the fucker...” Rita promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Immortal.
> 
> I had a break from writing but now I’m back! 
> 
> Will Vera find the truth with Rita’s help?


	9. Sugar Tits

Keeping her locked away won’t change what happens when she’s out...

The door to the slot opens, Allie steps out from the darkness. The new formed muscles on her arms were noticeable as she wore the white shirt instead of the saggy teal tracksuit she usually wore over two weeks ago.

Allie is back, stronger than ever. Reborn and ready to not take crap from anybody, she will follow in Bea Smith and Kaz Proctor’s footsteps.

She’s defeated Bea and Kaz’s killers in revenge for their deaths, being in the slot for this long has opened her eyes up to something she never saw.

She sees how strong she really is...

Her and Mr Stewart walked through the corridoors into General Population, the women stared at Allie with pride and admiration. Now that there's no Top Dog she and Rita are the two main inmates who could rise to the top. 

Rita has made it clear that she's not interested in the job despite the amount of chance she has, the support for her is tremendous but they remain Top Dogless. 

Then there's Allie who the women also look up to for killing Brody and stopping Marie from escaping, this was the ultimate herotic act of the prison. If it wasn't for Allie the outcome would of been far worse. 

"Good on ya Allie!" An inmate called out from the other end of the hallway. 

Allie turned her head around and observed the women giving her waves and signals, she felt empowered and useful. All of Allie's life has been filled with broken promises and addiction, she felt like she needed to depend on someone stronger than her to lead the way and that's why she jumps from one relationship to the other but not anymore.

Today marks a new start for her, no more depending on someone else to lead the way... She's her own person. 

Allie and Jake were now at her unit she hasn't been in for a long time, she stepped inside and saw Boomer with Ruby at the table who was obviously crying. 

Ruby turned her head from Boomer and saw Allie which made her facial expression change with the snap of a finger. Ruby poked Boomer and they both saw Allie with a blank expression standing in the middle of the unit. 

They ran over to her and embraced Allie in their arms, Allie wrapped her arms around the two. She missed them so much. 

"Fuck you're back!" Ruby gasped as she broke the hug. 

Boomer wiped the tears from her face, Allie watched Boomer with concern. 

"You okay Booms?" Allie asked.

Boomer wiped her nose and stared back at Ruby who had to explain. 

"Yeah she's... Ju-... Liz," Ruby explained, voice shaking. 

Allie knew what happened to Liz and that Boomer helped find her way out. 

"Aw come here," Allie said, hugging Boomer again. 

After a long and emotional few minutes passed, they sat down at the table with tea. 

"That bitch Winter returned to general and got ganged the minute she was there," Ruby explained. 

Allie's eyes widened, she was shocked that the governor would allow Marie back after what she did. So many people are dead because of her. 

"No..." Allie whispered. 

Ruby nodded, feeling their anger for her. As Allie was thinking about Marie's actions, something inside her snapped. She has the realisation that she and Marie will be on the inside for life, they have nothing to lose. Perhaps it's time for war?

"What?" Ruby asked, concerned for Allie. 

Allie looked up from her hands and into Ruby's eyes, Allie then stood up and went to her cell and shut the door behind her leaving Ruby and Boomer concerned.

* * *

After a meeting with Hutch who was the new dealer within the prison since Kosta's dead, Allie bought a brutal weapon from them and started to plan her revenge for Marie. 

There's no way she's going to let Marie Winter stay in general and rise to the top again, that's just not going to happen. She's going to do what's considered ruthless and cold blooded and no one can stop her, not even Ruby. 

Allie jumped as the door opened, her back was turned from their so she was trying her best to hide the metal pole she has. She turned around to see Ruby watching her in shock, Allie rolled her eyes. 

Ruby closed the door behind her and forcefully searched for what Allie was trying to hide, Allie stood up from the bed and watched Ruby grab the pole. 

Ruby was shocked as she grabbed onto the weapon and showed Allie, raising her eyebrows with her mouth open. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ruby gasped. 

Allie rolled her eyes, not caring for what she has to say. 

"Fuck this, you're not gonna go bash up Marie and stay in this shithole forever," Ruby refused. 

Allie sighed and slowly sat back down, gently removing the weapon from Ruby's hand as Ruby began to show tears. 

"This is what she fucking deserves," Allie explained. 

Ruby shook her head, crying even more. 

"No! She's not worth it!" Ruby cried.

"She is, like Boomer said because of her people are dead," Allie replied. 

Ruby remained quiet, trying to think of some sort of excuse to stop her from attacking Marie. Ruby stood up and stormed out, slamming the door. 

Allie flinched, she felt bad but no matter what... She was going to do this. 

Marie will not win, not now, not ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see Allie rise for Top Dog?
> 
> Please leave your thoughts!
> 
> Also a little authors announcement on another project I'm doing...
> 
> Some of you might of read my other story Who Hides In The Shadows which is about a story that focuses on Ferguson's redemption and her relationship with Vera. 
> 
> Well, because of the amount of support that story has gotten (55 Kudos and a lot of comments!) I am bringing it back for another chapter!


	10. Savage

Marie lays in medical, destroyed and broken from what happened to her. 

This is the lowest point she could be in as she's lost all power and support on the outside and in here, no one's going to back her up anymore. She may as well go back into protection but she won't do that, Marie knows she's going to rise no matter what. 

There's no way she's going to let them win, she will have her payback one way or another. She's never going away, like a cockroach she will never die. 

Marie stared at the roof above, planning her next move. Once she returns to General, she will confront that group her ganged her and paralyse them... Each and ever single one of those bitches will pay.

Once she has done that, she will form a crew by dealing drugs around the prison which will slowly regain the support she lost. Her crew of junkies will form stronger and soon she will overthrow whoever is Top Dog and once that day comes she will deal with her main target... 

The one who took her life away... The one who killed the last ray of sunshine she had left, the one who killed her son. 

Ruby Mitchell. 

Marie won't stop at anything to have Ruby's blood, she has nothing to lose now because the siege extended her sentence by so many years that now she doesn't care about freedom, especially now that there's nothing waiting for her back on the outside...

Marie will use her crew to trap Ruby somehow and then Marie will deal with her herself, the blood's on her hands and now anyone elses. Like she explained to Drago, she wants to kill her son's attacker herself.

"Fucking Ruby..." Marie whispered as she closed her eyes softly, remembering the time she nearly murdered her only to be stopped by Allie. 

For some reason Marie still doesn't want to hurt her, there was that tiny bit of care left in her for Allie that she couldn't shake off. No matter what, Marie will protect her even when it seems like she won't.

Marie groaned in pain as she woke up from the injuries from her attack a few days ago, she gasped as she saw Allie watching over her, armed with a metal pole. 

"A... Allie? What are you doing?" Marie gasped.

Allie watched Marie in bed with a cold and calculating look, she lifted the pole and took one last look at Marie. 

"This is for all the lives you fucked up," Allie said, swinging the pole right into Marie's stomach.

Marie groaned in agony as she coughed up blood, she sat up in the bed to try and escape only to be bludgeoned in the face so hard that a crunch was heard. Marie fell off the bed and onto the floor, choking on her blood. 

Marie found the strength to stand up and try to fight back, Allie swung again. Marie grabbed the pole and guarded herself, Allie growled with anger as she lifted the pole over her own head for one final damaging swing. 

"Allie don't!" Marie pleaded, only for the pole to hit her skull which made Marie collapse to the ground unconcious. 

Allie watched Marie's limp body on the floor, she bent down and slammed the pole over and over onto Marie, blood splattered all over Allie's face and white shirt. Allie stood up and watched the bloody mess she caused and dropped the pole on the ground, turning around and exiting medical. 

Everything was a blur for her, she heard the women gasping and saw them watching her with shock. The guards restrained her and more rushed into medical, screaming for an ambulance.

The sirens came on as the women ran around the prison, guards shoving them into their units. 

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, THIS IS A CODE BLACK"

* * *

Ruby stared into nothing in the dark cell she sat in, she knew what has happened. 

Allie has killed Marie... Rita also knew along with Boomer, they sat alone in each of their cells. 

Is this their new Top Dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but there was a lot of action that's for sure!
> 
> Is Allie the new Top Dog? 
> 
> Chapter 11 is coming soon...


	11. Leader

The slot doors opened, Allie walked out from the darkness and back into the light.

Rita, Ruby, and Boomer stared at Allie Novak who was just released from icolation two weeks after beating Marie up who is currently in hospital and is expected to be moved straight back into protection. 

It was never a good idea for Marie to return, this was bound to happen but the H Block family never expected their own Allie to do this. How did she have that in her? To beat a fellow prisoner to the point of near death..?

Allie passed the three who were leaning against the wall in the corridoor, the three watched Allie with a shocked expression but Allie didn't seem to care and it was almost as if she was planning something sinister. What has she become?

Allie turned the corner, leaving the three by themselves. Ruby turned around to Rita who was obviously disturbed by something. 

"You alright sis?" Ruby asked, patting Rita's shoulder. 

Rita nodded, brushing Ruby's concerns off. Ruby wasn't convinced...

"Nah I know somethin' is bothering you, what's wrong?" Ruby asked. 

Rita took a deep breathe and turned glared into Ruby's eyes with a cold expression. 

"Allie beating Marie reminded me of what I did to Drago, I guess it's just playin' on my mind," Rita explained.

Ruby nodded slowly, understanding her situation. 

"It's all in the past ey?" Ruby assured. 

"I guess, but killing someone will stick with you the rest of your life. Remember that before you beat the shit outta someone in rage," Rita joked.

Ruby turned around to Boomer who was rubbing her arm nervously. 

"You alright Boomer?" Ruby asked, observing the troubled prisoner. 

Boomer snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "I'm good," Boomer replied. 

"Ya don't look it, you sure you're okay?" Ruby double checked. 

"I'm fine," Boomer sniffed, wiping her nose and storming off. 

Ruby frowned and turned around to Rita with concern. Rita took a deep breathe before signalling Ruby to come with her to work unit which was just announced by the intercom

* * *

The steampress remained secluded though everyone had their eyes on it, every passing prisoner knew that they had a chance of taking that job no matter who they are. 

The inmates gave prisoners Joan Ferguson and Marie Winter the job, it's not like being Top Dog is locked to a certain type if evil people like them did it. At least they got justice in the end with one ending up presumably dead and the other nearly beaten to death, whoever is to rise next will get what they deserve whether it's something good or bad coming to them.

Rita and Ruby entered the laundry, Ruby pointed towards Boomer who was folding sheets and told Rita she was going to be over there. Rita nodded and Ruby went over to an upset Boomer clearly crying. 

Ruby stood next to Boomer, helping her with the sheets. 

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, patting Boomer's shoulder. 

"Nothin', I guess the steam is playing with me eyes ey?" Boomer lied, continuing to fold the sheets. 

"The steampress isn't on," Ruby corrected.

Boomer rolled her eyes and continued to ignore Ruby, suddenly her sleeve was pulled up to reveal self harm scars. Ruby was shocked as Boomer quickly hid them, pretending that this never happened.

"Fuck... Booms," Ruby gasped.

"It's nothin, I fell," Boomer lied.

A tear escaped Ruby's eye, she leant in and hugged Boomer tightly. Boomer began to cry too, the two shared a special embrace of love and understanding.

Rita walked into the middle of the laundry, the women began to point at her and whisper. Rita turned around and saw more pointing towards her and then to the steampress, she was a contender. 

"She'd be a good Top Dog," A woman called out. 

"Yeah Rita can do it," Another said. 

Rita turned around again, rolling her eyes. She refuses to become involved in any sort of powergame, she's more than glad to stay out of it. Rita confronted Ruby and Boomer and saw the two hugging and crying, Rita frowned. 

"What's up?" Rita asked. 

As the women discussed a potential takeover, Allie was now inside the laundry. The women ceased their conversations and went completely silent, glaring at Allie who everyone was now admired for what she did to Marie. 

Allie stared at the prisoners who were giving her acceptance and power. 

"Good on ya Allie!" An inmate called out. 

Rita, Ruby, and Boomer looked up and saw Allie blankly staring at the steampress.

"She needs to be our Top Dog," An inmate whispered. 

"She beat Marie, could she take the job?" An inmate asked her friend. 

"Yeah she's tough, I reckon she could do it," One of them replied. 

Allie stood in the middle of the room, she noticed Hutch signal for Ms Miles to leave the room. The prisoners took notice and saw Hutch walking into the middle of the room with Allie standing in front of her. 

"Alright everybody! Listen up!" Hutch called out, grabbing everyone's attention. 

Allie turned her head to Ruby who was on the other side of the room, watching Allie with concern. 

"Today is the day we vote for our new Top Dog! Right here, right now," Hutch announced. 

The women chanted, they have their heads in the game. 

"Anybody in this room who is willing to challenge the positon for Top Dog step forward into the ring," Hutch explained.

The prisoners watched each other, the few women who were near Allie in the middle backed away into the crowd of women. Only two women were in the ring. 

They stared at Allie who didn't move away from the middle, Allie watched the empty steam press with a cold expression. The two then backed away into the audience, every single one of the inmates signalled towards Allie. 

Allie stood strong and ruthless, Hutch grinned as she took a deep breathe. 

"Allie Novak killed Mr Brody and beat that bitch Marie to death, I say she's a worthy contender of Top Dog!" Hutch spoke up. 

The women nodded, not one of them objected the possible takeover. Rita, Ruby, and Boomer stared at each other with worry, was Allie really going to do this?

"All those in favour of Allie being Top Dog!" Hutch called out. 

The women began to chant Allie's name which soon turned into a chant for Top Dog. 

"Top Dog!" Hutch cheered. 

"Top Dog!" More women chanted. 

"Top Dog!" The rest of the audience cheered. 

Allie turned over to Ruby who began to cheer too, she smiled at her ex and winked. 

"Top Dog!"

Allie confronted the steam pres, the women parted ways for a clear path to power that Allie can walk through. The new leader went behind the steam press, grabbing the bars and pushed the lid down. 

The steam surrounded Wentworth's new leader... Allie Novak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new Top Dog at the throne


	12. Reawakening

Vera sat alone in the office, staring at a photograph of her and Grace in the garden. 

A tear hit the paper, Vera wiped her nose and eyes as stroked Grace's face in the photo. It's been so long since she's seen her daughter and she hasn't slept since then or thought about anything else but finding the kidnapper, who could it be?

Vera's had a few theories, one that it could be Jake messing with her mind or to have a chance of a life with Grace though she wouldn't think he would do it because he's been trying so long to redeem himself, why would he destroy any simmering hope that he could have a proper happy ending...?

Then there's the theory that one of Derek Channing's associates could've been told to mess with Vera as she is one of the three responsible for framing him on Joan's murder which he may or may not know about but then this theory is disproven as all remaining support he had with the outside has crumbled after Marie Winter's protector Michael Heston leaked photos of his business...

There's no one else other than Jake or Channing that would have a motive for Vera and her baby and yet even if these two are the only ones it wouldn't add up, who could've done this? Could it be some random psychopath or creep? Possibly! But why...?

Thankfully Rita's here to help Vera with her mission, if it wasn't for her Vera wouldn't know what to do about this. She's already got a police hunt out for the child!

Vera groaned and placed her hands on her face and slid them down, squishing her features. 

She jumped as the door was knocked at, Vera lifted her head out of her hands and saw Jake and Rita standing outside the office. Vera signalled them in but only Jake stepped inside, Vera lifted an eyebrow. 

"No there's no news about Grace, I've been trying my hardest," Vera cut to the chase. 

"Not even any leads?" Jake asked sadly. 

Vera shook her head, holding back the tears. 

"Look, Vera... I understand that you don't want me in our daughters life but if you need anything from me as the father, just ask," Jake assured. 

Vera nodded and signalled over to Rita who was standing in the doorway impatiently. 

"Connors is insisting on seeing you, she says it's important," Jake explained. 

Vera's eyes widened as she hoped for potential news of the kidnapper, Vera allowed Rita inside and requested Jake to leave them alone. Jake left and shut the door, leaving the two alone in the office. 

"We've got the CCTV footage, my mates will visit you tonight to give some photos to you," Rita explained.

Vera jumped out of her seat, happy that they're finally moving forward with this investigation.

"Great!" Vera smiled. 

"Oh and don't worry, the gang may look dangerous and rough but deep down they have a soft spot for kids," Rita assured. 

Vera nodded. "All I care about is finding Grace, nothing's going to bother me," Vera assured. 

Rita smiled back. "Have you seen it?" Vera asked. 

"No they've just told me over the phones that they've got them but please tell me if you find out who it is," Rita asked. 

"Of course," Vera promised. 

"Please promise me that you'll be careful, don't do anything without a clear state of mind," Rita asked with concern.

Vera knows exactly what she's going to do when she finds out who's responsible for ruining her life so it's better she doesn't share it with Rita or she'll try her best to stop her, it won't work though. 

Vera lied and nodded, Rita sighed with relief. After a conversation with each other, Rita left the room. 

Before her and Jake left, Vera signalled her ex back inside. Jake was alerted and rushed inside, asking what's the matter.

"Meet me tonight at nine, make sure you tell Will too," Vera explained. 

"What's happening?" Jake asked. 

"That'll be all Mr Stewart you can take Connors back to her unit," Vera avoided the question.

Jake gulped and nodded, leaving the room. Vera stared at the photo again, promising blood.


	13. Alive

The cold night began, the wind blew strong and the leaves broke off the trees and fell to the ground but some flew free like some flew free from Wentworth even when they were dead and gone. 

It's been a dark couple of weeks for Vera leading up to tonight where she will discover the identity of her daughters kidnapper and she couldn't feel more frightened or determined, she wants payback... The ultimate payback, the revenge she craves as a mother with her instincts set on blood. 

Whoever kidnapped her daughter will be responsible for a lot of pain and sorrow and nobody in the world can stop it, not even the living or the dead. Vera will find them and destory them piece by piece. 

Vera sat alone at the table in her kitchen with the same photo of Grace she had this afternoon, this is the only thing she has of Grace because her life with Vera was so little and was cut short as she was taken away from her mother. 

Why did this have to happen? How can someone be so evil to take a baby away from it's home and never return it back? How evil... How ruthless... Who could do such a thing? Vera often lay awake at night thinking about this, everyone she knew that couldn've done this was dead in her mind. 

As Vera was deep inside her darkness, three loud knocks were heard at the door. Vera took a deep breathe and stood up, letting go of the photo and leaving the kitchen.

She turned the hallway and made her way nearly to the front of the door, she confronted the door and opened it to see two men with long beards and leather jackets standing in the doorway. 

"Are you Vera Bennett?" One of them asked with their rough deep voices. 

Vera nodded, observing their hand which was holding what seemed to be a USB.

"Rita Connors told us you asked for this," He said, holding his hand out with a USB.

Vera looked down and immediately took the USB from his hands, placing it in her pocket. 

"Thank you," Vera smiled. 

The two men turned around and began to walk away from the house only for one to turn back towards the door. 

"I just remembered, Rita asked for you to pass on a message to the kidnapper. Tell them that she will have your blood," The man explained.

Vera's eyes widened, what could she possibly mean by that? She thought Rita never saw the footage... Vera regained her composure and nodded, closing the door slowly. She pulled the USB out and observed it, she then pulled out her phone and checked the time.

It was 8:45PM, Will and Jake will be here hopefully soon. Vera ran to where her laptop was which was on her bedside table, she grabbed it and threw it onto the bed as Vera sat down on the edge and put the laptop in her lap. 

It turned on and Vera inserted the drive, waiting for the computer to process. Once that was done, Vera opened the icon on screen and saw one video. 

'STCAM11:00' - The video file was titled, Vera took a deep breathe and opened the video. 

All she could see was her house and the window where Grace's room is, Vera held back her grief as she watched the house with a blank expression. A few minutes passed in the video, Vera didn't blink as she didn't want to miss anything at all. 

She couldn't believe tonight is the night where she'll find out the complete truth, it's taken so long for her yet the amount of time it's taken to get footage was short. As Vera sat still and anticipated, a figure appeared in the shot. 

Vera leaned closer to the screen, zooming up on the black hoodied person who confronted the window. Vera frowned, waiting for some sort of reveal. 

The person opened the window from the outside and put their head in along with their arms, they took a while before lifting Grace carefully through the window and placing her in their arms with care. Something about this persons actions were very, very familiar to Vera. 

And then, the hoodied figure turned around to where the camera was recording... Vera's mouth opened and her eyes watched in horror, she dropped the computer on the ground and sat in a frozen like state. 

The kidnapper is none other than Joan Ferguson... Vera was in a death-like state, she couldn't move or speak. A dead woman has her daughter, how could be? 

This isn't possible! Ferguson was killed by Will Jackson and they went back to dig her up and found the witches body. 

"No..." Vera gasped. 

Many minutes passed and Vera still hasn't moved from the position she was in, she was in pure shock. Vera took a deep breathe and grabbed onto her phone and pulled it out of her pocket, she held the mobile in her hands which were trembling. 

Vera dialed Will's number, slowly lifting the phone to her head. 

"Vera we're on our way," Will said. 

"J... Joan," Vera said, shaken. 

A silence filled the two, Vera wasn't aware that what she said was making no sense. 

"Sorry what?" Will asked. 

"It was her," Vera whispered. 

Before Will could reply, she hung up and sat for a very long time. So much time flew but to Vera this was a few seconds, the door was knocked at but Vera didn't get up to answer it. 

"Vera?" Jake called out from the outside. 

Vera remembered that she didn't lock the door as she was too desperate to see the kidnapper. 

"It's open..." Vera whispered. 

"It's open!" Vera repeated, shouting. 

The door opened, Jake and Will shut it behind them and searched the house for their friend. They found her sooner or later, they rushed inside and watched a disturbed Vera stare into nothingness. 

"Are you okay?" Jake asked with worry as Will bent down and snapped his fingers in her face, Vera woke up from a deep mental sleep and looked up at Will. 

"You didn't kill Ferguson... It wasn't her," Vera explained. 

Will lifted an eyebrow and turned his head towards Jake who looked back at him, Vera picked the computer up from the floor and opened it. She turned it around and showed Will and Jake the terrors. 

"No..." Will panicked. 

"It's her..." Jake gasped.

"That can't be right, zoom in," Will demanded. 

Vera stared at him in the eye, almost daring him to continue being in denial.

"Zoom in!" Will yelled. 

Vera turned zoomed in further into Joan's face, it was a spitting image of The Freak... You can't mistake the facts!

"I killed her!" Will cried. 

Jake turned his head to Will with worry, everyone in the room was shocked because that's what they expected of Will. They never expected Joan to be alive all this time.

"You didn't..." Jake whispered. 

Will placed his hands on his face in fear, he rubbed his eyes and then saw Joan on Vera's face. 

"You just can't go through with it can you?" Joan mocked, lifting her eyebrow. 

"You should be dead..." Will growled. 

Jake and Vera stared at Will, wondering what he was talking about. 

"What?" Vera asked though Will heard... "And yet here we are..."

"It's too late... Mr Jackson," Joan concluded. 

The Freak is back from the dead, the past never can stay buried...


	14. Joan vs Rita - The Beginning

The trio team sat at the table in Vera's kitchen, not one of them said a word as they were all too invested and shocked in the truth behind the kidnapper who was revealed to be someone who they believed they thought was dead and that their problems were finished with.

But that's not the case now and now the co-conspirators will need to go into a lot of damage control. So many questions need to be answered...

"How?" Will spoke up, not moving his eyes from the computer screen with Ferguson's psychopathic stare.

Vera and Jake snapped out of the trance they were in and looked up at Will who was rocking back and forth slowly, this man is going to be haunted for a very long time. He was convinced his demons were long gone only for the past to be dug up, literally...

"How did she survive this?" Will asked as he felt rage for himself for not getting justice for The Freak's victims not once but twice.

"How deep did you bury her?" Vera asked.

Will thought back to that night the escape happened and he took Ferguson's box to the secluded forest he assumed would be her final resting place forever, the bloodcurdling screams she produced inside the box that shook him for so much time and the chilling sound of the dirt hitting the box as it crushed the pinewood, pure horror.

How deep did he dig? He wouldn't know as he was lost in hatred and revenge and wanted Ferguson to die like a dog, how was he supposed to count the depth of his murderous act of payback?

"Obviously not deep enough," Jake spoke up.

"Four or five feet," Will remembered. 

Vera and Jake stared into Joan's eyes and wondered how she couldn've dug her way through that much dirt, it's just not possible for a human to rise from!

"Nope, there's no way she couldn've survived like that alone. Someone dug her up," Jake explained. 

"Who could've dug her up? I was alone when I buried her," Will replied. 

"You can't be so sure, can you? It was pitch black," Vera said.

"I would of seen if someone was following me then," Will explained. 

They went silent once again, Vera grabbed the computer and began to type and click. Will and Jake wondered what she was up to.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

Vera didn't reply as she was very invested in what her next move was, tracking down Ferguson. Vera spoke to Rita at one point about the camera footage and Rita told her she can track the kidnapper down if she uses a specific website that has access to any street cam you wish to look at. 

Vera went online and searched up the website which asked for the file to process so it can determine which street cam system it is, Vera uploaded the file and was now viewing all the available street cams near the area of the night Grace disappeared. 

Vera imputed the date and time she wished to look at and observed Joan taking Grace out of the window, Ferguson then held Grace in her arms and stepped into a black car which was parked on the side of the road. The car drove off into the night. 

Vera followed the car which was caught on camera for the whole drive which drove to a secluded area under a bridge, Vera put the address into the GPS on her mobile phone and stood up and left to the front door, Will and Jake watched her with concern. 

"Where are you going?" Jake asked as they stood up.

Vera placed her hand on the knob and turned around to face the two men who were still in the kitchen.

"To find that Freak," Vera replied, stepping outside and shutting the door. 

The cold air blew the hair out of Vera's face and let the messy bun she wore fall apart, her brown wavy hair flowed down as the moon revealed Vera's bad side. The side she has for blood. 

Vera walked fast to her car and opened the door as she sat inside and shut the door to her side, she backed out of the driveway as she placed her phone on the seat next to her and watched Will and Jake watch her from outside her house but she didn't care, she has an important task to do. 

The car drove through the street as fast as she could legally drive, maybe even a bit over. After a while she was on the main road in the towns, she thought about the potential outcomes from hunting down an escaped criminal and killer, a pure psychopath. 

Was this the smartest decision Vera's made? Of course, it isn't but she's crossed many lines so crossing another one isn't going to affect her these days, not now... 

After nearly half an hour of driving, Vera drove in a very rough appearing area with a bridge to follow soon. She drove under and entered an abandoned-looking down with train rails and shining lights, it was very old fashioned. 

Vera glared out the window to her side to see some small houses on the right and bunches of groups, homeless people surrounding fires. Vera frowned at the thought of Joan possibly being there in one of those groups sniffing her down, does she know Vera's in her presence? 

Vera drove a bit further to where more small houses were, she was in a dark place of the town where the living spaces appeared broken and even more abandoned... It was scary and slightly depressing to see. The GPS on Vera's phone notified that her destination is near. 

Five minutes passed and Vera reached the x mark, she was here. 

She opened the car door and stepped out, shutting it and locking the car. What was in front of her was a white wooden house with smashed windows and graffiti pained all across the walls. This didn't look like the sort of space Ferguson would like to live at, given her OCD and other problems with filth and non-tidiness. 

Vera confronted the front door and lifted her fist, knocking the door three times and waiting a while. The door wasn't answered, Vera kept turning to her shoulder to see if anybody was watching her in the complete pitch black. 

After more knocking nobody answered, Vera opened the door which was unlocked and stepped inside the darkroom. When she stepped inside she saw an empty kitchen and living space with a hallway at the other side of the house, Vera confronted that space and walked down the creepy narrow space to see a light shining from the very end. 

She peeked inside the room at the end and saw a TV which appeared to be on a static channel, Vera turned around and walked back down the hallway and out of the abandoned house. 

Vera strolled down the empty town on the sidewalk, observing each house and any possible places Joan could be. Vera was now in a dark woodland area with only a few houses with one in particular which appeared clean and well structured compared to the broken houses surrounding that one. 

Vera stared at the well-kept house, almost gazing off into it. 

"Governor..." A voice said from behind her, Vera gasped and jumped. Was that who she thought she heard...? 

She turned around slowly and saw a black figure standing between two trees around seven feet away from her. 

"Wh... Who are you?" Vera asked with her voice trembling, why even ask this...? She knows exactly who it is. 

The figure crept closer, gradually revealing themselves from the darkness and into the moonlight. Joan Ferguson stood strong, still alive and standing. She wore a black hoodie wrapped around another hoodie with it covering her hair and most of her face to stay hidden and block the cold with warmth, she appeared tired and messy as she's been living homeless for two years. 

"Who does it look like?" The Freak asked with a low raspy voice. 

Vera gulped and stood her ground, the two had an intense standoff. 

"Where is my daughter?" Vera asked coldly. 

Joan lifted her eyebrow as she produced a crooked smile with that psychopathic expression she always had, Vera's memories of the past came back from the dead. 

"You surprised me, Vera, crossing the line all those months ago," Ferguson smirked. 

"W... What do you mean?" Vera replied. 

Ferguson walked a few steps closer and scanned her former friend turned foe. 

"Figure it out," Ferguson said. 

"How are you still here?" Vera asked, avoiding the subject. 

"I'm a survivor, you know that," Joan smiled. 

"What I know is that you know where my daughter is..." Vera explained angrily. 

Joan's smile faded and turned into a daring look. 

"And I want her back," Vera demanded. 

Joan's sinister grin returned which made Vera's blood boil even more than it already was, she's at the breaking point. 

"Tell me!" Vera screamed, her hands forming into a fist. 

Joan took Vera's sudden burst of anger by surprise. 

"She's in a better place now," Joan explained. 

Vera sniffed, holding back the tears. She placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a kitchen knife she took with her and held it out towards Ferguson, her hands were shaking as The Freak took this threat as a complete joke. 

"Do you have it in you?" Ferguson teased. 

Vera gulped as tears ran down her face, sweat made her grip on the weapon loosen so she held the knife tighter as she moved closer to Ferguson step by step who stood her ground. 

"You don't, don't you?" Joan smiled. 

Vera was nearly two feet away from Ferguson, suddenly sirens began to be heard very close to where the two were currently. Ferguson became concerned and turned around to see several police cars pull up outside her living space. 

Vera turned around to see the police jumping out and watching in shock as they saw the escaped criminal standing right there who has been missing for several months, Vera placed the knife back in her pocket. 

The police aimed several guns in Ferguson's direction, Vera stepped away from the crime scene as more police cars surrounded The Freak as she was clearly confused and wasn't expecting this for a second. 

"Get on the ground now!" A detective shouted as Ferguson immediately followed through, laying on the cold concrete. 

Vera watched from behind the police cars with the lights blaring, replacing the pitch black of the night. 

"Joan Ferguson, you are under arrest," The detective announced. 

Ferguson looked up from the floor and into Vera's eyes with the coldest, darkest animalistic and even psychotic stare. 

"You will pay..." Ferguson whispered. 

* * *

Rita planned this... She's gotten her revenge on The Freak.

She has sent the evil presence back to the place of her nightmares, the place she would've bled out in if it wasn't for her lucky breakout...

Using Vera wasn't something Rita wanted to do but she was there at the time and now it's done, Rita hoped for no harm to come in her way. 

Rita lays awake in bed, waiting for her new enemy to arrive so she can take her blood.


	15. Settlement

The Freak sat inside the brawler on the far right side, staring out the window trapped inside bars.

It was an interesting night, Ferguson never expected the day to end with her being framed and sent back to Wentworth where she wished she would never return. 

What was she expecting there? Anger, that's it... The final day in prison before the escape two years ago taught this animal one lesson, never underestimate the underdog. Ferguson saw the prisoners as nothing but a game to play, cards to be drawn, and energy to manipulate every minute of every day to get what she wants.

That's not the case now, Joan is aware that if she wants to survive in Wentworth again she will need to form a well-structured plan which involves rising to the top and locking in control for herself only this time she needs all eyes on everybody. She needs to know about everyone and anything that's happening around her. 

The Freak is back in the game, everyone who betrayed her will pay once she returns in General Population. Her victims are waiting for her. 

The brawler stopped outside of the building, two guards opened the doors and revealed the phoenix who rose from the ashes waiting to strike. 

Joan stood up and stepped outside and into the arms of the guards, she took a deep breath before they escorted her inside. The gates closed behind her with a loud clink.

Joan strolled down the hallways and remembered what prison was like for her as Governor and prisoner, this was still her prison. 

Once Ferguson passed the strip search and admissions, she was escorted to a secluded unit with nobody inside. The gates opened and the guards allowed her inside, Joan frowned and scanned the room with a sharp expression on her face as she realized where she was... In the protection unit. 

The guards shut the gates and left Ferguson alone in the unit to stroll around, she remembered the sweet moments she shared with Kaz and her crew. Ferguson knew Kaz, Sonia, and Liz are dead... A Freak always has tabs around her prison and secret connections never to come out. 

Ferguson stepped inside her cell and closed the door behind her, placing the basket neatly on her bed as she sat down slowly and stared into nothingness.

Flashbacks of her "death" came into her mind, the wood splintering on her skin and tearing it open with the blood staining the roof. The dirty space confining and ever so small, something she couldn't handle. 

Ferguson's heart burned as she remembered, Joan has struggled with PTSD for the two years she's been on the wrong but she hasn't realized yet.

"No..." Ferguson whispered, shaking her head. 

"Don't let them get to you," Ferguson reminded herself.

The gates to the unit opened once again, Joan heard this from her cell. She stood up and confronted the small window on the door to see someone in a wheelchair being strolled inside, Joan watched Marie with immense interest. 

She knows everything about Marie thanks to the special connection she has from inside here, she led a siege and is responsible for multiple deaths... Marie's a very powerful woman and Joan admires that and sees the potential.

The guards left again and Marie strolled around the unit, clearly annoyed that she wasn't strong enough to walk yet. Ferguson took one last glare before opening the door and leaving the cell to confront the sink to make a cup of tea. 

Ferguson's presence surprised Marie, she thought she was by herself. Marie observed Joan's moves carefully like an animal stalking their prey.

"Joan Ferguson, the ex-governor," Marie spoke up, moving closer to Ferguson who turned around slowly.

Joan frowned as Marie has a crooked smile implanted on her bruised face, there's something you can't trust in Winter.

"Marie Winter?" Joan double-checked.

"That's me," Marie replied. 

Joan saw the markings on Marie's body and face, she crossed her arms and signalled towards them. 

"What happened there?" Ferguson asked curiously. 

Marie looked down at her bare arms and observed the bruises. 

"My angry ex," Marie replied. 

"Hm... Who would that be?" Ferguson asked. 

"Her name is Allie," Marie revealed. 

Ferguson's face turned to surprise, how could Allie Novak do this to Winter? That weak pathetic excuse for a human isn't capable of doing such a thing. 

"Ha... Seems like Novak has the animal within you might say?" Ferguson replied. 

Marie lifted her eyebrow, wondering if Joan has a history with her ex? 

"You know her?" Marie asked.

Ferguson nodded. "She tried to seek revenge for the death of Bea Smith, she believes I'm the one responsible for her death," Ferguson revealed. 

"She tried to kill you?" Marie asked. 

"Multiple times and each time that pathetic rat failed..." Ferguson explained with pride. 

Marie turned angry, she hated Allie now. She hated what she's become, the woman she loved has turned against her and will pay.

"Once I move back into general I will be coming for that little girl," Marie angrily pledged. 

An idea immediately shined in Ferguson's mind, the first step of regaining power if right in front of her. She needs every sort of alliance possible to ensure her safety.

"If you wish to move back into general with a batch of inmates thirsty for your blood, don't you think you need somebody to turn to?" Ferguson asked.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked, tilting her head suspiciously.

"If we form an alliance, it could be mutually beneficial," Joan offered, handing Marie a mug of tea.

"What's in it for me?" Marie asked, sipping the tea. 

Joan's smile grew, she has an offer Marie cannot refuse. 

"I wasn't aware of Novak's actions but I know about another inmate you wish ill on," Joan continued. 

Marie lifted her eyebrow, signalling for her to continue. 

"An alliance with me comes with revenge on Ruby Mitchell," Ferguson revealed.

Marie's eyes widened, this is an offer she can't refuse now...

"Do we have a deal?" Joan asked, holding out her hand which she will vigorously wash straight after.

Marie moved her eyes down to Joan's pale hand, she nodded and confirmed her loyalty.

The pact has been made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ferguson is back for two seconds and has already formed an alliance with Marie and we learned that she has a secret contact inside the prison who gave her information on the inside while homeless.
> 
> Potential final chapter reveal? I think so...
> 
> Also since I've been doing daily updates I need a break so I don't burn myself out, this story will return in a matter of days


	16. Heroes and Villains

"I expect anger once I show my presence back in general, that's why this alliance between us is important for our survival. Those animals have a hatred for you too am I correct?" Joan asked as the two sat at the table in the unit.

It's been four weeks since The Freak returned to Wentworth and in this time Ferguson has had a lot of time to spare to plan her next move and her potential takeover as Top Dog, more power gives her more chance of surviving. 

Within these weeks, Marie can walk with a walking stick and most of her bruises are beginning to fade like her fear from the prisoners.

"I was ganged and bashed so I'm not exactly popular," Marie sarcastically said. 

"Been there done that," Joan replied.

"So how do you rise back up from that?" Marie asked, placing her hand on her chin. 

Joan remembered the time she first entered Wentworth as an inmate and how helpless she appeared, especially after being brutally raped by Juice and her crew, slipping into Kaz's arms. 

"Assert power immediately, strike quickly to show the herd who's in control otherwise you'll look weak," Joan explained.

Marie nodded and wondered if she should start planning something on the side in case her alliance with The Freak doesn't work out as she hoped, Ferguson's probably doing the same thing.

"Together we will rule, this is our prison," Ferguson remarked. 

"We well walk free from protection and when that day comes we need to be prepared," Joan added. 

"I know where to start," Marie smiled. 

Joan raised her eyebrow, curious for what she was going to say. 

"Mm?" Joan focused. 

As Marie was about to explain her plan, she saw Will Jackson passing the unit. Marie immediately sat up and ran towards the gates which were locked and clenched one hand on the bar and the other on her walking stick. 

"Mr Jackson!" Marie called out, Will frowned and turned around to face his enemy. 

Will and Marie stood in front of each other, blocked by the gate. 

"What?" Will asked, observing Ferguson who was watching him with a sinister smile at the back of the unit.

"I'm prepared to offer you a deal you can't resist, more like you shouldn't resist," Marie revealed. 

Will's heart began to pump, he wondered what this monster was up to now.

Marie smiled and pulled out a USB which he recognized from the last time Marie blackmailed him to release her back into general, the USB which contains a video of him and Marie having sex. 

"You know what happens if this gets leaked to Ms Bennett or the board? I want me and Joan Ferguson out of protection as soon as possible," Marie demanded. 

Joan watched the two interact, she couldn't hear what was going on but she was surprised at how quick Marie wrapped Mr Jackson around her finger. 

Will glared at Marie coldly before turning around and leaving, he had no way out of this trap. Marie turned to face Ferguson and smiled, walking back over to the table. 

"You certainly have him wrapped around your finger," Joan said with surprise.

"If you could've seen him months ago," Marie chuckled.

* * *

"She's got me around her finger..." Will shamefully admitted. 

He and Vera sat at the table in the governor's office alone in the dark, Vera felt sorry for Mr Jackson and the understood the situation he was in, his actions with Ferguson in the past made him love Marie as she was the only one who understood grief and guilt and now it's come back to bite him.

"There are evil people in this world, we just need to learn how to deal with them in life," Vera explained, fiddling with her fingers. 

"Even when two form an unbreakable team?" Will asked. 

Vera nodded, no matter how many bad people join together against the heroes... The good guys will always come out on top of the villains.

"What's Winter blackmailing you for?" Vera asked. 

Will gulped and pushed the shame down.

"She wants me to release her and Joan Ferguson back into General," Will explained, checking Vera's reaction. 

Vera's eyes widened, she could see the horrors... When Ferguson returned to General days after being lynched she didn't stand a chance against the inmates, they wanted her to die like a dog. The fallout of not only Marie but Ferguson coming back will be huge. 

"Is there any way out of this? You could tell her or Marie no?" Will asked hopelessly. 

"No, Ferguson will just manipulate the situation with my own child... I'm not being fooled into her mind games," Vera refused.

The pair sat in silence, both trying to think of a solution to put in place but every time one of them thought they were getting somewhere a dead-end would always ruin their plans.

"It's crazy..." Vera whispered. 

Will looked up and lifted his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's unreal how much Ferguson has already accomplished in the little time she's had back in this prison," Vera explained. 

"She's managed to form an alliance with a prisoner, allowing her to be released into General in a matter of weeks... She's successfully blackmailing you with Winters help and she's... Taken away the only good thing in my life," Vera sadly continued. 

Will felt a lump in his throat, he blamed himself for Vera's current mess. 

"If I would've done the job properly and buried that bitch for good this wouldn't be happening," Will said with guilt. 

"I could say the same thing about me, I should've let her hang," Vera sighed. 

"Yeah and I should've let her burn but no matter what we do, that freak survives every time," Will remarked. 

"I guess Channing was right..." Vera replied. 

"Right about what?" Will asked. 

Vera paused for a while and stared out the window from her seat. 

"That she's a fucking cockroach."


	17. Spiritual

The night was falling...

Rita has felt immense satisfaction for her actions which has put her new enemy straight into prison, it was a tough job but she did it in the end but that was only part one of her destructive plan she's cooking.

Rita has promised herself day and night that she will get justice for Judy and herself and however she decides to do it is yet to be seen if Rita has to kill Joan once and for good then so be it... Anything to have the right payback.

The ex-cop was strolling through the corridors, she passed multiple prisoners as she lugged the laundry basket down the hallway on it's way to the kitchen. This reminded her of minutes before she was taken hostage by Drago with a shiv and then forcefully shut into a closet so Ruby can be vulnerable enough to kill. 

Rita may have gave Dragovitch a clear path to push her around but once Joan Ferguson is in her path she's not going to back down at anything, Rita has dealt with people similar to that psychopath in her career before and the first thing they target it someone or something close to their enemies heart.

Her main job during her journey is to protect Ruby from the likes of Ferguson.

Rita turned the corner to confront the kitchen, she was fairly relaxed today as there haven't been many problems within the inmates as Marie was moved out of General, now these days in prison aren't as drama-filled as they used to be... 

Perhaps that'll change...?

Rita was at the door of the kitchen and was about to enter until she saw a broken and distraught Vera crouched in the corner crying into a ball, Rita opened her mouth and immediately dropped everything and sat in front of Vera to calm her down and comfort her. 

Vera's face was revealed, her eyes were red and her nose was dripping. Her clothes were drenched with her own sadness.

"Oh Vera," Rita sadly said, reaching in to give her a hug which may seem strange for a prisoner and governor to do but their connection is very spiritual.

After Rita comforted Vera enough to calm her down, she nudged next to her and stroked her shoulder slowly. Vera wiped her eyes and nose and regained her normality.

"What's wrong Vera?" Rita asked, staring into her eyes.

Vera took a moment to think, what was wrong...? It feels like she literally broke down out of nowhere and has no memory of what happened prior. 

"It's just... It's... Grace," Vera revealed, tears streaming down her face as she had very subtle flashbacks of the time she found Grace's cot baby-less.

Vera's eyes widened and she placed her hands on the side of her head and rocked back and forth, whimpering in pain. Rita found the sight of Vera distressed unnerving and she began to cry too but held it back as much as she could through tears that were visible.

"I know, I know," Rita nodded, pulling Vera in close to cry on her shoulder. 

Vera let out her emotions into Rita, it felt good to do this but the pain was excruciating. She detached herself from the prisoner and showed a sad expression on her face.

"I just want my baby," Vera pleaded. 

Rita nodded and the two sat in comforting silence, it wasn't necessary for one of them to speak up because they're close enough for their company alone to be therapeutic. 

Five minutes passed and thankfully they weren't discovered by anyone... Vera kept watching the corridors while sitting.

"The kidnapper is in prison... With me," Vera spoke up.

Rita turned her head towards her, frowning. 

"She knows where my daughter is," Vera continued. 

"And she's using the information against you?" Rita asked. 

Vera nodded with a cold look, Rita could see the hatred in her eyes.

"She needs to be taken down, she should've been dead the first time..." Vera explained. 

Rita lifted her eyebrow, hoping she'd elaborate. Vera stared at Rita with worry but trust, perhaps she should tell Rita the whole story so she can help?

"Two years ago... Two prisoners escaped, one of them was Ferguson..." Vera began. 

Rita signaled for her to continue.

"One made it to the outside, Ferguson, on the other hand, ended up six feet under," Vera explained. 

"She was buried...?" Rita asked. 

"Buried Alive," Vera corrected.

Rita's jaw opened, what a twisted way to die... Even if they deserved it, the thought of being enclosed in a small space creeped Rita out. 

"Will was the one who buried her," Vera revealed.

Rita was shocked at the reveal, out of all of the people that wanted The Freak gone... Someone with a moral compass like Will's was turned and broken to the point of committing murder?

"Mr Jackson?" Rita repeated. 

"I was shocked too but I understand why he did it," Vera reasoned.

"Ferguson and Mr Jackson have some sort of history?" Rita assumed. 

"Indeed..." Vera nodded. 

Ms Bennett explained the tale of Jianna and Joan, how their love story started and ended and how the tragical outcome of Shane Buttler being taken away led straight back to Will Jackson... Rita understood everything. 

"What a story," Rita gasped.

"Ferguson had emotions... But was crushed under so much pain and mental torture that I think the real Joan was lost and replaced with The Freak she is, I don't think Joan is coming back," Vera sighed. 

"If only she had a redeeming quality ey?" Rita said.

"If her heart still existed so many lives would've been saved... It's too late now, Ferguson needs to be stopped," Vera explained. 

Rita agreed, no matter how much the past has affected you... Cold-blooded murder is unjustifiable.

"I don't know about me taking her down but I do know I will find Grace..." Vera promised. 

Rita nodded and then realized what she must do... She won't be taking revenge on Joan's actions against her but now she'll be doing it to bring justice to every single one of her poor victims.

"Then I will do it."

* * *

Rita and Ruby returned to their unit, laughing and chatting. 

"Where were you today? You disappeared," Ruby laughed.

"The Governor wanted to talk to me about my charges," Rita explained. 

Ruby nodded, hoping the best for her sister... Being framed for two murders shouldn't be ignored at all.

"Let's hope for the best ey?" Ruby nodded. 

Rita high fived Ruby and went to her cell, shutting the door behind her and leaving Ruby alone in the unit. Ruby desperately wanted to have some time alone with Allie but as she's Top Dog she has a lot less time with her ex.

She never wished for Allie to take the big job but she understands why she did it, to honor the Top Dogs before her. Ruby just hopes Allie doesn't go down the same track Kaz did. 

Ruby sighed and turned around to walk over to Boomer's cell which was closed too, Ruby frowned and walked towards it and peeked her head into the small window and what she saw inside shook her to the core.

Boomer's pants were down and she was sliding a blade up her leg, Ruby gasped and quickly slammed the door open. Boomer gasped and jumped, hiding the weapon under her pillow. 

Ruby rushed over and threw the pillow off, taking the weapon and snapping it in half... Throwing the pieces on the ground. 

"Fuck..." Ruby whispered. 

Boomer looked down at her leg in shame, the bloody marks made Ruby feel complete pity for her best friend. She walked over to the sink and wet a towel and came back, bending down on her knees and carefully placing it on the wound to clean it. 

Tears began to leak out of Boomer's eyes, Ruby looked up and let go of the cloth and sat next to Boomer on the bed. 

"So that's where those scars came from," Ruby assumed.

Boomer didn't answer, she looked the other way to avoid any contact with Ruby. 

"Is this because of Lizzie?" Ruby asked. 

Boomer lifted her hands and placed them on her face, letting out her emotions as she gasped and cried. Ruby quickly reached in for a hug, comforting the precious soul.

"It's my fault she's dead..." Boomer whimpered. 

Ruby shook her head. "She wanted it, you did Liz a favor..." Ruby assured. 

"What by killing her?" Boomer whispered. 

"You gave her a way out, imagine what would've happened if she was still here. She would've lived her last days a complete mess, it's better this way," Ruby explained. 

Boomer cried some more, Ruby felt so bad for her. She had no idea it could've gotten worse. 

"Please talk to the family before cuttin' yourself, we're here for you," Ruby begged. 

Boomer sniffed and regained herself.

"I love you Booms," Ruby smiled.

Boomer reached in for another hug, clenching her arms around the boxer. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to focus on the characters' friendships and what they mean to each other. 
> 
> I really like Rita/ Vera and Ruby/ Boomer... I may even ship it!
> 
> Also watch out, BIG CHAPTER ON THE WAY! A major character will die, who will it be..?
> 
> Please leave your thoughts as they motivate me ;) :D


	18. Perilous Pair

"You'll be returning to General tomorrow morning," Will revealed to Marie from the other side of the bars.

Marie let out a sinister smile and signaled Will to leave, only for him to grab her wrist firmly. Marie frowned and raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you want to go back?" Will asked.

"You care about me all of a sudden?" Marie replied.

Will opened his mouth but nothing came out, he didn't even have an answer for that question, does he still care about her? How could he after everything she has done, she's as bad as Ferguson is.

"That's the thing with you Will, you don't have any hardness about you... You're weak, you can't mount to anything," Marie angrily explained. 

"That's bullshit Marie and you know it, how did I become governor? Because I was smart enough to do so, I know more about this prison than anyone," Will defended. 

"And yet you fucked a prisoner," Marie replied, walking away from the gate and into her cell.

Will stood still, his anger boiling from the inside of his skin. He couldn't believe that evil monster, he trusted her once and now she's revealed her true colors. What sort of woman is she? Will growled and walked off in a fitting picture of complete rage.

Marie smiled as she shut the door behind her and sat on her bed, she was satisfied that she played Will like that. Even though her mind games made her feel powerful, something inside her felt bad for what she does.

Marie never wanted a siege, she never wanted anybody to get hurt like they did and she never wanted Kaz to die because of her... Despite their hatred for each other, she may be cold as winter but she has a heart that was buried under her son's death.

Marie wondered because of her feelings, does the powerful and evil presence Joan Ferguson have the same mentality? The Freak has caused a lot of damage but under all of that darkness is there a light?

As she thought about the possibilities, her cell opened to reveal The Freak standing in her doorway. Marie smiled and invited her inside. 

"We're back tomorrow," Marie grinned. 

Ferguson smirked and nodded. 

"Perfect..." Joan replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Ruby played basketball with Boomer to take her mind off her problems which exploded yesterday when she caught Boomer self-harming in her cell, they were pretty distracted which calmed Ruby's paranoia.

Rita walked into the yard and scanned the square. The prisoners talking, dealing, fighting, and playing basketball and then she saw her sister with Boomer playing a game of competitive basketball. 

Rita smiled and walked to the pair who were too fixed on the game, Rita signaled to Ruby. Ruby nodded and whispered something into Boomer's ear, she dropped the ball and ran over to Rita standing with her arms crossed.

"Reet's! What's up?" Ruby asked, breathing heavily as she placed her hands on her hips. 

Rita frowned and signalled Ruby to come with her, the sister frowned and followed Rita to a table. They sat down, Ruby watched with anticipation.

"What?" Ruby asked. 

Rita glared at Ruby with a serious expression, she has no idea how much danger she is in. 

"Something bad is coming, I need you to look out for yourself," Rita began. 

Ruby looked worried, signalling Rita to continue. 

"Ms Bennett told me that Marie and Joan Ferguson, the one I told you about is coming back soon," Rita revealed.

Ruby's eyes widened with shock, her heart began to pump vigorously as she saw Marie's haunting anger in her face in her mind. 

"M... Marie's back...?" Ruby shook. 

Rita nodded, she felt horrible that Marie somehow is going to be in her sister's presence. Rita wants her family protected and this is what happens, so much for Will's promise. 

"Shit!" Ruby gasped. 

"Don't worry Roo, I promise I will protect you," Rita promised, placing her hand out only to be rejected. 

"You can't protect me forever, what happens when you're not here?" Ruby asked with worry. 

Rita shook her head, placing her hand on top of Ruby's. 

"I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?" Rita assured.

"What are we gonna do?" Ruby asked. 

Rita stared over at Allie who was breaking up a drug deal with her new-formed crew. 

"I want you to look over Allie, she has her crew to protect her but I want you to make sure she's safe. Being Top Dog invites trouble," Rita explained. 

"I will do anything to protect her," Ruby replied. 

Rita giggled, she sounds exactly like her. "You sound like me," Rita laughed. 

"Still younger than ya!" Ruby sarcastically said. 

"Yeah yeah, I know," Rita smiled. 

Going back to the dark subject, Rita detached her hand from Ruby's and gave her a concerned glare.

"Look after yourself at all times, I have a job to do," Rita spoke up. 

"What would that be?" Ruby asked. 

"You know what it is," Rita replied. 

Ruby thought for a while, immediately the name Joan came into her mind... Rita's going to deal with Ferguson, Ruby knows what happens to people who crossed her older sister and only one name was necessary to sum that up Rita's inner rage and vengeance.

Zara Dragovitch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than I thought but it covered the subjects which needed to be covered for an upcoming chapter which I mentioned before, the BIG DEATH!
> 
> Who will it be?


	19. Winter Unleashed

The gates opened for the second time, the last time... 

Marie walked out slowly, the white basket in hand. She strolled down the secluded corridors which will lead to General Population, the zoo of animals who wish the deed of death on her but she wasn't scared, not one bit. 

She has a goal she wants to reach which was paused by Allie almost beating her to death so soon after being ganged, many people would be destroyed after being raped but Marie wasn't, she felt stronger. 

Her goal is to get revenge for Danny, this has been her goal for a long time but has been put behind her over setbacks from many people which frustrates her. Now she'll be back with nothing to lose and to add to her current advantages, she has Wentworth's most feared woman on her side. 

Joan Ferguson promised she will help her in return for their team-up, together they will protect each other and rise from the danger. 

Together they are a team, an unstoppable team. 

Marie was being escorted through the prison by Mr Jackson and Ms Miles, Linda watched Marie with a cold glare. She hated her for causing the siege which nearly killed her and a pregnant woman, so much hate for Marie Winter didn't just come from inmates but also the guards on the other side of the bars. 

If they had a chance to get revenge they would do it in a heartbeat... 

After a while of walking towards the entrance to the yard, the three arrived and Marie walked out from the dark to the light. She could hear the faint sound of prisoners talking and minding their business, she was so close to being seen. 

Marie then passed the first gate where the gym was, the prisoners paused what they were doing and watched her with shock. 

"What the fuck!" A tall built woman yelled with others giving her the rude finger, it was only going to get worse from here. 

Marie turned around to the woman who called her out and gave her a cold glare, shutting her up. She turned her head back to the horizon and she was passing the main fence which led into the yard, the inmates noticed her and ran up as a group towards the fence and clenched their fingers on the metal, shaking it back and forth hard. 

"Ya fucking snake," An inmate called out. 

"Marie's back!" More shouted. 

"Ya fucking dog!" Marie heard, turning her head towards the crowd. She felt slightly intimidated but the thought of being out of the protection unit made her feel better. 

Allie emerged from the group, the ex-couple locked eyes as the fence door was opened by Jake's swipe card. The inmates surrounded the three, thirsty for blood. 

"Allie's gonna kill ya!" 

The guards shoved the angry women out of the way, Allie maintained her cold glare which shook Marie's spine... She appeared so different after her actions. 

Finally, the guards escorted Marie inside but paused by a radio call. 

"Can my deputy bring Winter to my office?" The governor asked from the other line to Ms Miles who held the radio to her mouth, Marie stared right at her with her eyebrow up. 

"Yes Governor," Linda replied, taking Marie's arm tightly and forcefully taking her towards the stairs in the general hub. 

After a long and awkward trip to Vera's office, they finally arrived right outside the door. Linda knocked and the governor allowed them inside, Linda opened the door and shoved Marie inside. Marie turned her back towards Linda and exchanged a sinister glare, they hated each other. 

Vera signaled for Ms Miles to shut the door behind her, Linda nodded and left doing exactly what was requested. Marie turned her head from Linda and towards Vera who was watching her with a cheeky smile. 

"Welcome back to General Winter," Vera smiled. 

Marie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for whatever the governors dishing out. 

"I know how you did this," Vera continued. 

Marie frowned, wondering what she knows. If Will said anything she will destroy him brutally, there's no turning back for her ex. 

"You may of gotten Will into your sphere but you're not going to trap me and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you get what you deserve," Vera coldly promised. 

Marie chuckled and dismissed what she said. 

"You're still raving on about what Will and I had? Get over it Ms Bennett, please," Marie laughed. 

Vera frowned with hatred. "The siege will not go unpunished," Vera replied. 

"Somebody has to pay," She concluded. 

"Hey, I never wanted that to as far as it did," Marie assured. 

"Why try it in the first place? You should've done the right thing and went straight into protection and work on your sentence there, thanks to your actions you will be in Wentworth for a very long time," Vera explained. 

The two had an awkward silence, Marie just wanted to get out of this poisonous environment as quick as she could. 

"Oh that's right, Mr Jackson has informed me that you're demanding for Ferguson to be released from protection too?" Vera spoke up. 

Marie closed her eyes and nodded, still not replying. 

"Do you know who she is?" Vera asked, lifting her eyebrow. 

She thinks Marie has no idea who she's teamed up with, little do they all know that Marie and Joan have an alliance nobody will see coming. 

"Hm, I just thought she could do with the fresh air," Marie sarcastically replied. 

"Just so you know Winter, Joan Ferguson is a master manipulator. She could take you apart piece by piece if she had to, I'd watch your back to ensure your survival," Vera explained coldly. 

Marie nodded and turned towards the door as Linda opened it, as she was about to leave Vera called her name. Marie rolled her eyes once again and glared. 

"If there are any problems from you, you're finished," Vera pledged. 

Marie grinned one last time before leaving the room, leaving to face the inmates with Ferguson right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie's back, Joan rises soon after. 
> 
> They may be a team now but how long will those two last before one tries something? Watch out for Chapter 20, very intense and shocking!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter, leave your hopes too!


	20. Halo

The Freak stands strong in the yard, surrounded by hungry inmates. They want their pound of flesh, they want her blood and her body. Some screamed, some pointed, some even threatened her but Joan didn't care. Not one bit.

"Fucking Freak!"

The guards escorting Ferguson to her unit shoved the prisoners out of the way forcefully as more of them came in to help, the scene was horrendous. Vera Bennett with the shiny crowns watched out her window, she saw Ferguson's fearless face facing directly to the inmates. 

Joan noticed Vera and turned her head up, giving her a sinister smirk which caused Vera to walk away from the window with guilt. If it wasn't for Marie blackmailing Mr Jackson, forcing her and Ferguson out she would've never allowed this. What is the board going to think?

The only good thing about Ferguson being in General is that she has more of a chance to use fear to get answers on Grace, everybody knows Ferguson will rise but some sort of hero will step in and save the day.

In Joan's mind, there is no hero to stop her because she is the hero in the story. She does what's best, she fixes everything. They didn't call her The Fixer for nothing, now the inmates refer her as The Freak but that's only because they don't see that everything she does is for the greater good which is a shame. 

Joan was escorted through the corridors and was suddenly passed by Allie Novak who gave her a shocked and spooked stare, she couldn't believe her eyes. She arranged for Will and Jake to kill Ferguson and get rid of her evil presence and here they are today, glaring at each other. 

"Novak," Joan smiled, not getting a welcome back, only to be dismissed.

Joan smiled as she was taken to her unit she used to live in years ago under The Red Right Hand's care, she stepped inside and remembered all the times she had. She comforted Kaz in this unit and shared their backstories with abuse from their fathers, their childhoods were similar in a lot of ways.

Joan had a small expression of grief on her face as she remembered that Kaz was dead, she felt pity for her even after what she did which led to Ferguson's fall from the top position as the leader of the inmates.

Ferguson took a deep breath and went to her cell which door was opened, she stepped inside and shut the door behind her slowly and calmly as she neatly placed the white basket containing her belongings on the bed.

Today marks the day where all of her plans come to fruition, she will start with seeing who is who and where everybody belongs in the prison because two years is a long time and many new faces would've joined the herd.

Apart from being off the grid for a long time, Ferguson has gotten a handful of some information from the inside from her secret contact Greg Miller who is posing as an innocent psychiatrist but is actually undercover doing spy work for The Freak herself in case she ever ends up back in Wentworth which she has. 

Joan knows that Allie is Top Dog and that is on Ferguson's special list, she will take Allie down eventually but first, she needs to assert herself to the prisoners, make sure they understand what happens if they cross her.

As The Fixer was deep in her thoughts of revenge and planning, Marie opened Joan's cell door and stood in the doorway scanning the room. Joan snapped out of her thoughts and gave Marie a smile. 

"You're welcome," Marie spoke. 

Joan smirked similar to the expression she gave Bridget on her first day as she sorted her belongings on the shelves.

"Had any trouble from the inmates?" Marie continued. 

"A few outbursts but that's to be expected, you?" Joan asked as she folded her clothes. 

Marie sighed and leaned against the wall. "Similar to you, a few hotheads but they'll know their place," Marie explained. 

"Indeed they will, once we take over," Joan grinned. 

Marie lifted her eyebrow, wondering what happens when they will share power. 

"Allie Novak is an easy target, she only had a clear run at you and I because we weren't at our greatest strength. Now that we're back and prepared for what's to come she won't stand a chance," Ferguson explained. 

"Hmm. I've been soft on her lately but that's changing today you can be sure of that," Marie promised.

Joan nodded and noticed Marie placing her hand in her pocket, Joan frowned as she watched the blonde woman rummaging through her pocket and then pulling out a shiv. 

"You might need this, I have one too," Marie offered. 

Joan smiled and took the weapon off Marie, placing it in her pocket. Before the two could continue their intelligent conversation, Rita stormed into the unit and noticed Joan and Marie. 

Rita growled like an animal and stormed over and put herself in Marie's face, daring her to object. 

"Fuck off," Rita ordered to Marie. 

Marie lifted her eyebrow and placed her hands in her hoodie, firm on the shiv tightly. Rita knew what Marie was holding and clenched her hand around her wrist, pulling it out of her hoodie and exposing the shiv in the open. 

"Try it Marie, I dare you," Rita smiled. 

Marie's sinister expression turned angry, she stared into Rita's eyes with a cold look before turning around and leaving. Rita watched Marie leave for good and then turned her head towards Ferguson who was grinning at Rita as she sat calmly on the bed. 

Rita took three steps inside the cell, grabbing the handle behind her and closing the door. Joan remained fearless. The two glared in silence for a good two minutes, waiting on who will strike first. 

Rita assumed Joan had a weapon on her so right now is perhaps not the best time to strike, she figured she will need to be smart about challenging someone called The Freak.

"You killed Judy," Rita spoke up coldly. 

Joan lifted her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I want to know why, why did you slash her throat and frame me for it?" Rita asked. 

"Rita Connors, that's your name?" Joan asked, avoiding the question entirely.

Rita closed her eyes with frustration and took a deep breath in and out. 

"Answer my question," Rita demanded calmly. 

"I can't answer your... Question, without you providing proof of your claims," Joan explained. Ferguson knew answering Rita's question would be foolish, she could have something in her pockets to ruin her... Like a recording device, she'd be foolish to allow someone to use the same tricks she used on her victims in the old days.

Rita stepped closer towards Joan who maintained her stare, she was less than two feet away from the bed. 

"Judy was my friend and I miss her to death... Anybody who decides to screw with my family or friends end up dead themselves, you should do some talkin' around the prison. Find out what happened to the last person who tried to fuck with my family," Rita suggested, turning around and slamming the door open to walk out of the unit. 

Joan sat in silence, surprised by her new rival. The Freak is going to enjoy this game of cards. Joan stood up and neatened her teal jumper before she bent down and used her shiv to rip a hole in the mattress, sliding the weapon inside.

* * *

_"You wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you? It might tarnish your halo."___

Will Jackson, the hero of Wentworth. 

He believes in justice, the future, and hope... Even in the darkest of times, when Joan Ferguson ruled the prison as Governor and Top Dog years back. 

And now she's back from where she should've died somehow and he still doesn't have an answer to the truth behind what happened after he left the burial site, did she escape and dig her way out? 

He will find out the truth behind this no matter what it takes if the rest of his life will be him being blackmailed by her and Marie then what's the point of doing anything else? He'll find out what he did wrong and move on with his life. 

Will strolled the corridors to patrol the prisoners, it was a quiet day so far which never means well in here. Something's going down and it's going to be related to Joan and Marie, they all know it. 

Nothing good has become of those two ever since they returned to general, sooner or later one will rise and cause hell for the women and guards. As Will thought about the horrors, he turned the lonely corridors and was looking at the end of a dark hallway with teal walls. 

Where was the life and hope now? It's gone... 

Joan Ferguson watched her first enemy within these walls watching the light at the end of the tunnel from behind the corner, she hides in the shadows. The Freak runs behind Will, pulls out the shiv from her hoodie which was up and stabs him in the neck with it. 

Ferguson gripped onto his neck hard as she listened to Will's desperate cries for oxygen as blood was spilling out of his mouth as Ferguson shoved the knife deeper, Ferguson smiled as she gripped firm and removed the weapon from Will's neck. 

Blood squirted all over the floors as Will gurgled and lost consciousness, Ferguson watched his halo fade from above his head as she turned around the corner and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's going to bleed out alone, just like Kaz did. 
> 
> This was very hard to write.


	21. Lockdown

Will lays motionless on the cold floor in a pool of his blood, continuing to choke and perish.

The horror of knowing he's dying overshadowed his thoughts on who's the killer, there wasn't any point of asking himself this because he felt his soul leaving his body. 

Will's eyes widened as he had a strong realization of his killer, he knows who did it... Joan Ferguson, this was revenge. Will felt extreme anger, he moved his eyes slowly to his hand which he formed into a fist. This fist represents strength. 

As his last promise, he promises that Ferguson will pay for all of her victims which group he was a part of now. Goodbye Wentworth... 

Will saw the light and took a loud gasp, he was dead.

* * *

Greg Miller rushed down through the prison and towards the stairs, it was a dark night. He recently found out from Ferguson that she attacked and murdered Will Jackson in cold blood and revenge for what he did to her, Dr Miller doesn't condone what she did but understands why she did it. 

Greg ran up the stairs as fast as he could and turned the corner to confront the next staircase, he ran up that too and was at the general hub where the phones and elevators were. He rushed towards them and touched the button continuously. 

The doors opened as Greg ran inside and pressed the number to the top floor, the doors closed. Greg's heart was beating in the total isolation he was in. How did he become caught up in this mess with Ferguson? He knew her for a long time as a work colleague at Blackmoor and the two were quite close as friends, he even offered her advice for some of her problems. 

She'd usually ask about Jianna and if she loves her back, Greg never told on Ferguson's interests to the governor as he knew what true love was and he could see clearly that Joan's love was with Jianna. Greg left Blackmoor to move to England a few days before Jianna's death, he lost contact with Ferguson for years until he returned to Melbourne. 

Ferguson and Miller reunited when he was alone on the streets, Miller thought Ferguson was dead because of the news and was shocked to find out that she was, in fact, alive but damaged. 

In Greg's mind, Joan was a broken woman with feelings... Now she's just broken. He never thought Ferguson was capable of murder. 

The doors opened and Greg walked out of the small room and strolled down the hallways, passing multiple offices and soon he was near the governor's office. He used his swipe card to enter inside and ran towards the computer which he turned on. 

He entered the CCTV footage, moments following Will's murder and carefully cut five minutes of footage containing Ferguson coming up behind Will and stabbing a shiv in his neck. Greg cut the footage and made it seem real, he sighed and turned the computer off and sat up from the seat. He opened the door and left the room, feeling total guilt for his actions. 

He closed the door and leaned against it, taking deep breaths in an attempt to contain his panic. He would never, ever protect a murderer but he just did but only because Joan was his friend and will protect his closest friends. He'd do the same for Vera. 

Greg has his own suspicions about Joan and Vera's newborn baby, he thinks Ferguson has her hidden somewhere but he knows Ferguson would never hurt a baby and has Grace somewhere safe. Miller proceeded to walk out of the staff area and back to the elevator. 

Once he returned to General, he walked down the stairs and was back into the corridors and was soon passing multiple units. 

He stopped when he saw Ferguson and Winter's unit, he used his swipe card and opened the gates as he walked inside. He turned his head to the left where Ferguson's cell was and went over to the door. 

He frowned as he peeked inside and saw Ferguson by his sink, washing off the blood from her hands as she smiled into the mirror. Greg frowned as she softly opened the door, Joan turned her head and stared at Greg blankly. 

Greg turned his head around the shut the door, leaving the two alone in the cell. 

"Why did you do that to him? Is murder really the answer?" Miller asked. 

Joan closed her eyes for a while, her cunning face turned to fear and sadness. Greg lifted his eyebrow at the sudden change of emotion. 

"Joan?" Greg asked. 

Joan went back to the night she watched Shane being taken away by Will as she listened to Jianna's chilling cries as she watched from the shadows, watching Will with a death stare. She remembered promising revenge. 

Ferguson then remembered that night she was buried alive in the box by Mr Jackson, she screamed with horror. 

Joan gasped and opened her eyes to Greg watching her with concern. 

"Murder is justified for Mr Jackson," Joan blankly replied. 

"You stabbed him in the neck with a knife, how is that justifiable?" Greg asked, deeply disturbed. 

Joan turned her head back to the mirror and continued to wash her hands. 

"You have no idea what he put me through," Joan said coldly. 

Silence filled the room, Miller had no idea how to reply to what Ferguson said. 

"They're going to find his body in the morning, what is your plan?" Miller asked. 

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Joan answered. 

Greg frowned with offence, he thought she trusted him. 

"I thought you trusted me, Joan," Greg said in pain. 

Joan lifted her eyebrow as she dried her hands. 

"What happened to Joan from Blackmoor?" Greg asked, turned around and opening the door, leaving the cell. 

* * *

"Do you think you can still handle it?" Rita asked Allie who sat on the other side of the bench with Ruby and Boomer by her side.

It was a cold morning in the yard, something in the air tells the women that something dark is coming. There was a cold atmosphere and usually, when this happens it will destroy the rest of the day.

Rita, Ruby, and Boomer are talking to Allie about her position as Top Dog and whether or not she can handle the two threats in her path Ferguson and Marie. All the inmates know that their returns will create a power vacuum of some sort and it's Allie's job to keep things under control.

"I can, I just need to be careful that's all," Allie assured. 

Rita and Ruby stared at each other, doubtful of Allie's reaction. 

"I just... Don't want you to be sucked into something you're gonna regret," Ruby explained, holding Allie's hand. Allie gulped and clenched onto Ruby's hand back. 

"I know you don't, and that's why I'm going to be careful about this," Allie explained. 

"Ya know Winter and Freakytits are up to something, I think you should do somethin' before they fuck shit up," Boomer spoke up. 

Allie frowned, wondering if Boomer was right. Perhaps those two are planning something together, how else would they be able to come back into General and at the same time as each other. 

Rita nodded in Allie's direction, agreeing with what Boomer said. 

"It's too much of a coincidence that they moved back here together, one of them has someone on their side," Rita guessed. 

The four remained silent, thinking about all the possibilities. 

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, THIS IS A CODE BLACK. ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO YOUR UNITS"

The women in the yard ceased their actions and began to walk into their blocks. Rita, Ruby, Boomer, and Allie sat up and exited the yard.

* * *

"Fuck!" Ms Miles gasped as two other guards surrounded the crime scene. 

The smell of blood sickened Vera as she stared into Will's dead eyes, she dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the side of her head. 

She screamed with grief and sadness, Linda and Jake ran up to Vera and forced her away from the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the prison cope with Will's death?


	22. The Killer

Vera wiped the tears off her face as she bent down at Will's headstone and placed a colorful bunch of flowers below.

She placed her hand on the picture of Will and stroked his face, a tear dropped from her face and landed on Will's

"Goodbye Will, thank you for everything," Vera sadly said.

The saddened woman sat up from the green grass, she closed her eyes and listened to the birds chirping and the soft warm wind blowing her undisturbed hair from her shoulders.

Jake patted Vera's shoulder as he stared down at the grave, also feeling grief for Will. They may not have been the best of friends but in the end, they did find common ground.

Vera cried and wrapped her arms around Jake and dug her head into his embrace, Jake wrapped his arms around her as she released her grief.

Vera detached herself from him and stared into his eyes.

"First we lose our daughter and now Will..." Vera whimpered.

Jake nodded sadly.

"Who did this...?" Vera asked coldly.

"I don't know..." Jake replied.

Vera stared back at Will with a disgusted look, who could kill him like that? So brutally... Then, something snapped into place.

"There's only one person with a motive we know about," Vera spoke up.

Jake looked up and his eyes widened with anticipation.

"Ferguson," Vera revealed.

"There's a good chance it was her but shouldn't we look into Winter too?" Jake double-checked.

"Why would Winter kill him if he was useful to her? Without Will she and Ferguson wouldn't of been able to return to General," Vera explained.

Silence grew in the air as the pair thought about each side of the story.

"What if they worked together to do it?" Jake asked.

"That makes horrible sense, but it doesn't add up completely. Marie would never agree to kill him if he was useful to her," Vera corrected.

"You're probably right," Jake nodded.

"It's either Ferguson or someone else, that's the only possibility that makes sense here," Vera concluded.

* * *

"I can't believe he's dead..." Allie sighed as she sat down at a table with Rita, Ruby, and Boomer in the cafeteria. 

The women in Wentworth are currently in shock after the death of Will, most of them are asking each other who killed their favorite guard. They think it was some unstable prisoner but what they don't know is the history between him and Joan Ferguson and the many motives she would have to kill Will, the answer is in plain sight.

"I know, the women have even started an official bet and are guessing who's the killer," Ruby explained.

"The bloke's been gone for two seconds and they're making money off him? Disgusting," Rita spat as she pulled out a chair to sit down at.

"I know right," Allie agreed.

Boomer finished getting her food, she walked over to the table and sat down slowly. Ruby smiled as she saw Boomer's exposed arm where her scars were healing.

"Hey, good to see your arm is gettin' better," Ruby smiled, patting Boomer's shoulder. 

"Th... Thanks," Boomer grinned awkwardly.

"Can't believe what happened," Boomer added.

The three other friends nodded, everyone else feels the same.

"He was alright for a screw," Ruby said sadly.

"He was the only one who understood us, who cared about us," Rita nodded.

"Doubt we'll get someone like him in here anytime soon," Allie frowned.

"We'll miss him ey?" Boomer sadly said. 

The family nodded in agreement, they all knew time heals all wounds but in this case, Will Jackson's death is quite a shock to the system... It will take more than time to heal them and Wentworth itself.

The women mourned his loss, they chatted about all the good things he did for them and for the prison. They talked about how he cared and understood them in a personal level, a few tears were shed from the inmates. 

As everyone in the room was mourning silently, the cafeteria doors opened to reveal Marie Winter... 

The room went dead silent, the women watched her with suspicion and anger. They knew she is one of the suspects in his death, they heard rumours about the two of them and their potential relationship. She's the only one with a motive, other than Ferguson. 

Marie glared at the prisoners but smiled fearlessly as she made her way over to the food, picking up a tray and facing her back from everyone.

"You think she did it?" Rita whispered to Ruby who was on the other side of the table.

"I guess it makes sense," Ruby replied, turning her back towards Marie. 

Marie finished at the front and turned around to the women watching her still, she rolled her eyes and then noticed Ruby who was giving her a glare. Marie's confident face turned to coldness as she stared right back at Ruby, she wants her dead.

Rita noticed the tension and glared at Marie too, Marie took notice and gave Rita a small smile. As the women were focused on Marie, another titan walked into the room. 

Joan Ferguson stood still, hands by her side and composed... The women turned their focuses off Marie and onto Joan, they watched her with fear. 

This woman, this monster... Has killed many and manipulated others, she could be the answer to the question they are betting on.

"Freak's the killer!" An inmate called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension is rising for Joan and Marie...
> 
> The last eight chapters are very compelling, watch out ;)


	23. Retribution

"Like an animal, you must strike..." 

Marie watched Ferguson with immense trust and focus, she trusts this woman will set her plans into place.

"She's taken your last remaining member of your family from you, she ripped him out of your hands," Joan continued. 

Marie frowned and took her focus off Joan and onto Ruby who was playing basketball with a bunch of other inmates. Marie watched her with an evil stare, she wanted her gone, six feet under.

"I can see that look in your eyes, your maternal instinct."

Marie stared back into Joan's soul, waiting for her to finish her compelling monologues.

"Ruby Mitchell is the prey, you're the animal who's at the top of the food chain... Just like me," Joan insisted.

As Ferguson said this, Marie had memories flash into her mind about her and Danny years ago when he was a child. He played with a football in the sunshine and she watched him with a smile, she admired her boy... She misses him with all her heart.

"She's gonna pay..." Marie coldly pledged, turning her head to Ruby again who noticed Marie staring at her. 

Joan smiled as she saw Ruby, she knew Ruby has no idea Marie is coming for her.

"One day, you will snap and take retribution just as you said... But when that day comes it's very important you have someone on your side," Joan explained.

Marie smiled, planning all the brutal ways she could get payback on her son's killer. 

"I have a plan, just for you," Joan grinned. 

Marie lifted her eyebrow, signalling for her to continue.

"Tonight, in the showers... I turn the cameras and clear the shower block so when Mitchell arrives, she's all yours," Joan explained. 

As Ferguson told Marie her plan, Marie showed Joan a shiv from under the table. 

"Will this do?" Marie asked with amusement. 

"Ha... Similar to the weapon I used on Will Jackson," Joan smirked. 

Marie's eyes widened and her jaw hung open as Joan said that, she had no idea Ferguson was the killer...

"You did it...?" Marie asked, voice trembling. 

Joan nodded. "Mm!" 

Marie was visibly disturbed, she didn't want Will to die at all. She still needed him for other favors in the future.

"Um... Okay," Marie nodded. 

"When are you planning to strike?" Joan asked, changing the subject as she had a flashback of stabbing Will in the neck.

Marie's concerned expression turned to determination.

"Tonight."

* * *

Ruby grabbed her shower supplies from the shelf and left her cell, smiling at Rita who was drinking tea while reading the papers.

"Just goin' for a shower," Ruby signaled to the gates.

"'K Ru, stay safe," Rita grinned. 

Ruby smiled back and walked out of the unit, passing the corner and walking down the corridors. As she walked, Boomer confronted her from the other side. 

"Hey Ru... Do ya think I can talk to you after your shower?" Boomer asked, watching around for any prisoners overhearing their conversation. 

Ruby nodded. "Of course! Is this about Liz?" Ruby asked. 

"Uh... Yeah, I just need to talk about her," Boomer explained. 

"Alright, meet me in the unit. I won't be long," Ruby promised. 

"Th... Thanks, ta!" Boomer smiled, leaving Ruby by herself. 

Ruby stood still for a while, she felt really bad for Boomer and the way her mental state was. She secretly hopes she'll be able to move on from Liz someday. She met peace when Boomer smothered her, she got what she wanted ever since she found out she had dementia and Ruby wants Boomer to know that...

She continued down the corridors and after a moment of walking, she reached the shower block. Ruby pushed the door opened and stepped inside to see that the room was empty, she frowned at the isolation but didn't think much of it. 

Ruby put her towel and clothes on the rack outside the cubicle and slid the curtain open, stepping inside and shutting it behind her. Ruby stripped to nakedness and put her clothes outside and turned on the shower. Warm water ran down her face and back as she ran her fingers through her curly hair. 

Often when Ruby showered, she would rethink her life. Tonight she was thinking about Danny and Marie, what's going to happen now that Marie is back once again with The Freak on her side?

To Ruby, Ferguson was new to her. She's had no history with this woman but thanks to Boomer and Allie she knows what Joan is capable of and Ruby can be sure that she's never heard of someone so ruthless and intimidating before, she knows she needs to stay clear of Ferguson's path. 

What if Marie and Joan are working together to come after her? This is what Ruby fears the most, two strong titans coming after her at once. She knows her big sister promises she will protect her but what happens when Rita is not around? How will Ruby cope with that?

As Ruby was deep in her thoughts, eyes closed and vulnerable, Marie carefully opened the doors to the showers and stepped inside. She scanned the room and found only one shower in use, Marie smiled as she softly walked over to the activeness. 

What she saw inside was Ruby washing her hair, back turned away from the curtain. Marie's sinister smile grew stronger as she had Ruby all for herself, alone... And she highly doubts this woman is armed, she doesn't know who and what is coming after her tonight.

As Marie watched Ruby with a cold glare, Ruby wasn't aware of the company she received as she continued to relax by the water running down her face. 

Marie smirked a little as she moved her hand down to her pocket, grabbing onto a shiv given to her by Ferguson. Marie pulled the weapon out and stroked the blade, checking for its sharpness. The blade was sharp enough to cause extreme damage and bloodshed, perfect... 

Marie stepped closer to the curtain, slowly her thoughts faded and her mind was set to payback. Her animal instincts were aroused, she's ready to strike.

Marie scrunched her face up as she grabbed the curtain and ripped it open, Ruby frowned and turned around. She gasped as she saw Marie in front of her, lifting her hand up in the air. 

"Fuck!" Ruby screamed. 

Winter swung the shiv back down and onto Ruby's skin, slicing her arm deep with the blade. Blood splat on the walls, Ruby screamed as she saw the wound on her arm. Marie smiled with satisfaction, shortly she then thrust the shiv at Ruby again. Ruby acted fast and grabbed Marie's arm and deflected the hit, Marie struggled to break her arm free.

Ruby grunted as she kicked Marie hard in the stomach which made her fall to the ground, Ruby ran out of the confined space leaving the water on and ran towards the mirrors. Marie quickly got up and scanned the room, she saw Ruby in the corner of the room. 

Marie growled as she charged towards her son's killer, Marie ran up to Ruby and slammed her fist straight into Ruby's face which sent Ruby to the ground this time. 

Marie climbed ontop of Ruby who was fighting to shove her off but was unsuccessful, Marie laughed and squealed as she lifted the shiv in the air and plunged it straight down towards Ruby's neck only for Ruby to act quickly and move her head as much as she could from the hit.

Ruby screamed and grabbed Marie's arm and twisted it as hard as she could, Marie screamed in pain as she felt her arm twisting in directions it shouldn't. Ruby was able to disarm Marie as she let go of the shiv, Marie slid on the floor and reached out for the shiv. Ruby got up too. 

The two women stood motionless in front of each other, Marie was holding the shiv out in front of her as Ruby had one hand out to protect herself. Marie swung the shiv in Ruby's direction, Ruby jumped back to avoid the thrust. Marie tried the same action again, Ruby reacted the same way. 

Marie grew instantly frustrated, she roared and swung the shiv over Ruby's forehead which left a cut. Marie thrust the weapon again, Ruby lifted her leg and kicked the weapon out of Marie's radius. 

Marie gasped and saw the knife drop towards the entrance to the shower block, Marie couldn't care less about the weapon. She charged at Ruby, wrapping her hands around her throat and shoved her back into the cubicle.

Ruby choked as she was on the ground with Marie on top of her, choking the life out of her. 

"You killed Danny you bitch," Marie whispered as she listened to Ruby's desperate attempts to breathe in oxygen. 

As Ruby's life was barely hanging on, several guards charged inside the room and ran towards the violence. Marie gasped as the guards threw her off Ruby who was coughing and crying.

"Get the fuck off me!" Marie demanded. 

As the guards trapped Marie in their arms and Ruby was on the floor, trapped by her own shock... Joan Ferguson peeked through the crack of the door with a sinister smile. 

The job of Top Dog is all hers...


	24. Power Games

Joan sat on her bed, isolated and alone.

Many think abandonment is a terrible thing, barley anyone likes to be left alone for years on end... But to Ferguson, this was a good thing and gave her the chance to go over her plans. 

She can make decisions, determine which lines she will need to cross to get where she needs to be and add little tweaks to strengthen herself.

Getting rid of Marie is an example of an ad on an aspect of her ultimate plan to rise to the top once again and earn the respect of the inmates through intimidation.

Joan knows Marie better than she may know herself, Marie craves control and power... She wants Top Dog again but doesn't have the resources to do so, the siege made her lose any remaining authority she had. Allie shooting and stopping her was the cherry on top of a damning downfall, Marie wouldn't have else to go if it wasn't for Ferguson helping her. 

Joan knew her plan was genius, Marie told Joan that Vera told her that if she's caught causing trouble on the inmates she would be sent straight to the slot and soon moved to another prison... When she told her that, Ferguson saw potential in killing Will. 

Not only would his death be the correct payback for him burying her alive but it would mean Marie wouldn't have any way of returning back to general from being slotted.

Of course, Joan could use Vera to get Marie released if she cared about her but Vera is Ferguson's own little game...

Now Marie's gone for good, Joan has a clear run of Top Dog... The only problem in her way is none other than Allie Novak, the very woman who set up her escape and near-death experience. It may have been Will to do the deed but Allie planned it all, she's responsible just as much as Allie was.

Joan doesn't know first hand if Allie had something to do with the plan to kill her but anyone with half a brain could figure out she planned it, Joan wants Allie to join Will for her crimes. 

Once Allie is out of the way, Joan will rule again and have Wentworth back in her cold hands... All hope will be lost.

"Ferguson," Ms Miles called out, peeking inside The Freak's cell. 

Joan snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to the guard.

"Governor wants to see you," Linda continued. 

Joan took a deep breath and sat up from the bed, wiping the dust off her teal tracksuit. Ms Miles moved out of the doorway and allowed Ferguson through.

The two left the unit.

* * *

Joan and Linda stood outside the governor's office, Ms Miles knocked.

"Come in," Vera called out. 

Linda opened the door, Vera raised her eyebrows as she saw Joan behind the guard. 

"Ferguson to see you Governor?" Ms Miles asked.

"Thank you Ms Miles, you can close the door," Vera smiled as the guard left, leaving Joan inside... Standing by the door. 

Vera signaled Ferguson to sit, Joan cracked a small smirk as she slowly walked over to the chair. Ferguson sat down slowly, maintaining eye contact with the governor. 

The two watched each other, Ferguson was slightly amused while Vera was watching her with an animalistic expression. Ferguson felt awkward, she was literally sitting in silence with Vera staring right at her.

"Is there something you wanted?" Ferguson asked, raising her eyebrow. 

Vera twitched her nose in anger and leaned in closer to Ferguson's face, Joan frowned a little at the invasion of space.

"Where... The fuck... Is my daughter?" Vera whispered Joan didn't expect this at all.

Ferguson smiled and leaned back in her chair, examining the desk for anything out of place. She enjoyed bating Vera like this, it gave her a mental satisfaction. Vera remained motionless, hungry for information.

"She's alive if that's what you want to know," Ferguson replied. 

"Where is she?" Vera repeated. 

More silence grew, Vera was at her breaking point and it was visible. A vein bulged from the side of her head, Joan saw this detail and couldn't help but grin.

"I simply don't see the benefit in giving you such information," Joan explained. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vera asked. 

"It means if I tell you I won't have a hold on you anymore," Joan replied. 

Vera lifted her eyebrow.

"Afterall I can't lose my only source of power outside the prison," Ferguson continued. 

"What about those... Vampires that have my baby?" Vera challenged.

"You see their not Governors, Vera," Joan smiled. 

After a moment of silence, Vera leaned in again... Closer than ever, Ferguson hated it when people invaded her space and Vera knows it. 

"You may think you have the upper hand here, Joan. But I promise you, I am coming for you," Vera growled. 

Joan maintained a fearless stare into Vera's eyes, showing her she's not afraid.

"I see you've learned some of my own monologues," Ferguson replied sarcastically.

"I do believe you though... I have no doubt that you will be coming for me, one cannot deny the animal within," Ferguson continued.

* * *

Ferguson walks out to the yard, the prisoners watched her in different ways... Some watched her curiously, some watched her with anger and some watched her wondering what's coming from her. 

They know she set Marie up weeks ago, they all figure she did that so she can have a clear run at Top Dog. 

The Freak scanned the yard as she approached the middle, the prisoners were whispering to each other about her.

"She's gonna do somethin'" A prisoner whispered. 

"Ya reckon she's gonna try Allie?" Another one said.

Ferguson smiled as she heard them talking about her, it gives her joy that they fear her. She turned her head towards Rita Connors who was watching her from the other side of the yard with her sister close next to her.

"She's strange that one," Ruby whispered to Rita. 

Rita crossed her arms as she observed Joan looking back at her, she wondered how much worse she is than Marie. 

"That's exactly why you need to look out for yourself, especially now she's crossed Marie," Rita explained. 

"Why do you think she fucked with Marie?" Ruby asked. 

Rita shook her head. "Not sure, she's planning something that's for sure."

Ruby nodded, the two stood in silence for a few more minutes before Ruby pointed towards the middle of the yard. Rita frowned and watched over to the distance to see Allie confronting a group of inmates. 

Allie stood her ground in front of Hutch who was obviously dealing under the Top Dog's watch, Allie's crew backed her up. 

"What's that Hutch?" Allie asked coldly. 

"Fuck off Novak," Hutch replied, turning her head towards her growing crew. 

Allie crossed her arms as more of her crew backed her, Hutch began to act worried. 

"Give me the drugs," Allie demanded, holding her hand out. 

Hutch frowned as she clenched her hand into a fist, there's no way she'll follow Novak. Allie grew frustrated, she took two steps closer into Hutch's space. 

"Hand it over or you'll pay," Allie threatened. 

As Allie intimidated her challenger, a new player entered the ring. The Freak stood behind Allie, her crew backed away slowly as Allie noticed the sudden change of mood. The Top Dog turned around to face Joan, Allie gasped but remained unafraid. 

"Ha... I'd like to see you try and act intimidating Novak," Ferguson chuckled. 

The women surrounded the standoff, pointing and gasping in shock... They told them to bring it on.

"Excuse me?" Allie asked, lifting her eyebrow as she looked up at the taller woman. 

Ferguson smiled as she moved closer, Allie watched her with anger. 

"I don't know how or why these... Lost causes supported you for Top Dog but I see right through your act," Joan smiled. 

Allie remained silent, hiding her inner rage. Joan was inches away from Allie's face, Rita and Ruby watched the showdown with concern.

"Your days are numbered, starfucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joan vs Allie in the next chapter, watch out ;)


	25. Versus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight is here. 
> 
> Who wins? Who dies? Who will lead the prison from now?

_ Two weeks later ___

Joan and Allie sit in their cells, stuck inside their own heads...

A showdown is coming, all of Wentworth Correctional Centre can see it right in front of them. 

In the amount of time the two titans had to plan their moves for power, Joan has built herself her own crew ruled by drugs and respect and Allie has done something similar but she rules through kindness and understanding.

The Freak is a fighter, Allie is a lover... They rule differently, today will determine who will rise.

Allie pulled her shiv out from the mattress on her bed, she firmly grasped the weapon and inspected every side of the sharp stabber. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart, she remembered the time she was informed about Bea's death by Franky. 

Franky told her that Bea was stabbed to death with a shiv held by Ferguson, Allie remembered hearing that clear as day and that sentence was something she'll never forget. Joan killed her with a shiv and that's how Allie will kill her too, with a shiv...

As Allie was deep in her thoughts, the cell door opened to reveal Ruby standing in the doorway watching Allie with worry. 

"You're really taking on Ferguson ey?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms. 

Allie nodded back, standing up as she slid the knife in her pocket. 

"Are you sure you can do this?" Ruby asked with concern. 

"I've been planning this for weeks, I think I can handle it," Allie assured. 

"But what if you can't?" Ruby challenged. 

Allie lifted an eyebrow as she sighed, turning around to face the window on the wall. She's so convinced she can beat Ferguson but nobody believes in her, that really hurts.

"What makes you think that?" Allie asked, still facing away. 

Silence filled the room, Ruby was thinking of ways to tell Allie her own deep feelings about this situation but she was afraid it might come across in the wrong way.

"Why do you have to fight?" Ruby asked. 

"Because I have to... For, for..." Allie struggled. 

"For Bea?" Ruby said. 

Allie nodded. "Yeah, for Bea," Allie nodded. 

"Killing Ferguson won't bring her back," Ruby explained. 

"What do you want me to do Ruby?" Allie asked with frustration, turning around to face her ex. 

Ruby looked down at her feet awkwardly, she secretly wanted Allie to step down.

"If she's still here she'll keep trying to take me out, that won't happen if that... Bitch leaves first," Allie continued. 

"You don't realize what you're getting yourself into! She's fucking dangerous!" Ruby lashed out.

"What would you know? You weren't even there!" Allie yelled. 

"I may not of been there but I know what she's done! She stabbed your girlfriend to death, she cut out someone's tongue and snapped someone's neck! How the fuck do you think you'll get out of this alive?" Ruby shouted. 

Allie opened her mouth but nothing came out, she knew Ruby indeed has a point.

"Yeah! So unless you wanna live the rest of your days, you should fucking step down!" Ruby said, slamming her hand on the door as she stormed out of the cell. 

Allie stood alone in the middle of the small room, rage built up inside of her. Rita peered her head into the cell, she stepped inside and confronted Allie. 

"What was that about?" Rita asked, signaling towards Ruby who was ranting to Boomer.

"She doesn't want me to take on Ferguson," Allie explained. 

Rita sighed and sat down on the bed, Allie looked down and slowly sat down with Rita. 

"You know what she's like if she cares about someone she'll do whatever it takes to protect them..." Rita explained.

"Must be a sisterly thing," Allie chuckled.

"Haha... Yeah, well I guess that's a good thing," Rita replied wisely.

Allie pulled the weapon out of her pocket and showed Rita, Rita seemed to be concerned also.

"Do you think I should do it?" Allie asked. 

Rita frowned as she observed the weapon, she wants Joan to herself but she can't let Allie know that... She needs to be the strong one, the bigger person.

"It's not my place to tell you what to do but I will say this, Joan Ferguson's victims need justice... If you're going to fight for them, just know that each and every one of those victims will be on your side... As will I," Rita smiled. 

Allie smiled too and nodded, placing her hand on Rita's.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Two Days Later - The Showdown___

_ _ The inmates crowded the boiler room, the inmates watched each other with extreme anticipation. They've paid off Ms Miles and some other corrupted officers to leave the women unintended during the fight so it goes uninterrupted. __

_ _ The bets on who will win have been placed and so far nobody except Hutch and her crew are aware of who's in the lead through most are talking about Ferguson's possible takeover. Her brute strength demonstrated over the years hasn't been ignored and everyone knows if you're going to take on The Freak, you need to be tough. _ _

_ _ How is Allie going to handle this? She wouldn't take on Ferguson is she wasn't confident. _ _

_ _ Ruby and Boomer were standing in the corner of the boiler room, watching the inmates betting and cheering. They were waiting for the titans to show up, Ruby was so mad at Allie for taking on this challenge and she hasn't talked to her for two days. _ _

_ _ Boomer was worried too, she really doesn't want to lose Allie to Ferguson... She's already lost Kaz and Liz, how many more people can be taken from her? _ _

_ _ "This is fucked..." Boomer said under her breath. _ _

_ _ Ruby turned her head to Boomer, nodding. _ _

_ _ "There's no way Allie can beat her, there's... Just, it's impossible," Boomer added. _ _

_ _ "Allie would know better than to take her on without a plan," Ruby assured. _ _

_ _ "Yeah but you gotta remember that bitch killed the love of her life, anger can make you do stupid things ey?" Boomer explained. _ _

_ _ Ruby opened her mouth to reply only to gasp as she saw Allie walk inside the confined room, she scanned the place and saw Ruby almost immediately. _ _

_ _ "Bring it on!" An inmate called out. _ _

_ _ Allie watched Ruby with a regrettable expression, Ruby watched her with worry. Something inside her was telling her to run up to Allie and stop this, and that's exactly what she did. _ _

_ _ Ruby ran away from Boomer and towards Allie, the inmates laughed at her. Ruby grabbed Allie's wrist. _ _

_ _ "Allie please, don't do this..." Ruby begged. _ _

_ _ Allie stared into Ruby's eyes, she wanted to make amends with Ruby but challenging Ferguson took over her rational thinking... Just like it did two years ago. _ _

_ _ Joan Ferguson entered the room, her expressionless face coming out from the shadows. She stood motionless in the doorway, every prisoner was watching her. _ _

_ _ Allie looked up to Ferguson and then down at Ruby, she grabbed her hands softly and pulled them down. _ _

_ _ "I'm sorry," Allie replied, moving away from Ruby who watched her with shock. _ _

_ _ As Ruby was about to run after Allie again, some of Ferguson's crew came up to her and shoved her out of the ring. _ _

_ _ "Get the fuck off me!" Ruby shouted as they shoved her to the back of the room. _ _

_ _ A circle formed, in the middle was Allie and Joan. They stood on the far ends and stared each other down, a confrontation was imminent. _ _

_ _ "Fucking fight!" An inmate shouted. _ _

_ _ "Kill that Freak," Another one said. _ _

_ _ "Well... I didn't expect you to be brave enough to challenge me," Ferguson taunted, the room went completely silent. _ _

_ _ Allie stood her ground, coldly glaring at her challenger. _ _

_ _ "I wouldn't miss it for the world," Allie growled. _ _

_ _ Joan laughed slightly, a crooked smile appeared on her face. The inmates couldn't take their eyes off them. _ _

_ _ "You can stop this now, back away and avoid any sort of confrontation and provide a clear path for me to take the job off your hands..." Joan began. _ _

_ _ Allie remained silent, listening to what she had to say. _ _

_ _ "I'm sure you remember what happened to the last woman who thought she could overpower me," She continued. _ _

_ _ Allie's nose twitched in anger, she clenched the shiv wrapped in her hand harder. _ _

_ _ "If it wasn't for Smith's... Stupidity and confidence, she would still be here... And I would be out of Wentworth for good. Yet, here we are," Joan explained. _ _

_ _ "You're not going to get away with this," Allie spoke up. _ _

_ _ Joan lifted her eyebrow and took a blade out of her pocket, aiming to scare Novak. _ _

_ _ "I'm not scared of you," Allie said. _ _

_ _ Joan smirked again, Allie had enough of the talking. She aims to kill The Freak, and that's what she'll do. Allie took a few steps forward, slowly and carefully. Joan's smile turned into utter focus as she slowly moved the shiv in front of her in a fighting stance. _ _

_ _ Allie continued forward, the sweat from her palms dripped down the blade. Allie was so fixed on murdering Ferguson that she wasn't aware of her surroundings, all she could see was Ferguson. _ _

_ _ "This is for Bea," Allie pledged, thrusting the shiv forward as hard as she could. Joan's eyes widened, she jumped back just before the blade could hit her skin. _ _

_ _ Ferguson's face had a psychotic smile planted on her, Joan moved to the left and didn't take her eyes off Allie. They were moving in a circle, waiting for a strike. _ _

_ _ Allie took the time of silence to lift the shiv in the air and swung it over Ferguson's face, barely missing as Joan lifted her head back so the shiv wouldn't touch her. She laughed at Allie's inability to touch her. _ _

_ _ Allie growled under her breath, she couldn't handle not being able to hurt Ferguson the same way she hurt her. _ _

_ _ "Ugh!" Allie screamed, Joan took this noise as an upcoming attack and finally decided to thrust the shiv towards Allie similar to how she parries and thrusts the sword in fencing. _ _

_ _ Allie took this opportunity to lift her weapon up and come down hard, slicing Ferguson's arm deeply. Joan winced in pain as she observed the blood pouring out from under her arm. _ _

_ _ Ferguson lost her temper, she charged towards Allie. She wrapped her hands around her throat and shoved her towards a metal pole, slamming Allie hard against it. Allie groaned in pain, Ferguson grabbed Allie's hair and pulled it forward and then bashed Allie against the pole again, blood-stained on the silver medal. _ _

_ _ Another bash after another, Ferguson laughed as she continued to torture Allie cruelly. Allie's eyesight became blurry as she lost focus due to the force of the hits. Allie built up her inner strength and rage and kicked Ferguson's stomach with her knee, Joan gasped as oxygen left her body. Ferguson released Allie from her grip and moved back, trying to regain some air. _ _

_ _ Allie charged forward to Ferguson and swung the shiv over Ferguson's forehead, she finally was able to leave a wound. Blood dripped into Ferguson's eyes and cheeks, Joan howled as she reached out to clench Allie's shirt and pulled her closer. _ _

_ _ Joan lifted Allie in the air with one arm, Allie was struggling to breathe. She felt like she was being lynched, she swung her feet in a panic. _ _

_ _ "Holy fuck!" An inmate gasped. _ _

_ _ "You weak pathetic shitkicker!" Ferguson shouted as she threw Allie down, causing her to fall on her arm which ultimately broke it with a crunch. _ _

_ _ The inmates covered their mouths as they heard Allie's arm break, Allie screamed in pain as Ferguson offered no mercy. Shortly after Allie rolled on the ground in pain, Ferguson grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her to her feet. _ _

_ _ Allie was hyperventilating as she was inches away from Ferguson's raging face covered in blood. _ _

_ _ "You!" Joan yelled, slamming her fist across Allie's face which sent multiple teeth flying out of Allie's mouth as she hit the floor again. _ _

_ _ "No!" Ruby screamed. _ _

_ _ Joan watched her victim on the ground, she was on the verge of dying. Joan bent down and went on top of Allie, she grabbed her hair and pulled her neck back as she placed the shiv where her jugular is. _ _

_ _ "Pl... Please don't do this," Allie begged, barely able to talk. _ _

_ _ Ferguson watched Allie with no pity, she could cut her throat now. _ _

_ _ "Ha..." Joan laughed. _ _

_ _ The inmates moved closer into Joan and Allie on the ground, Allie's weapon was on the other side of the room so there was no way she could get to it. _ _

_ _ "Why don't you tell them who's victory this is?" Joan suggested, placing the knife harder. _ _

_ _ "Just tell them that you're weak and that I am your new leader," Joan continued. _ _

_ _ Allie shook her head slowly, Ferguson's face twitched. She began to move the shiv across her neck, leaving an open wound. Allie gasped in shock if the cut was one layer deeper she'd be dead. _ _

_ _ "If you wish to live, you tell them what I told you," Ferguson repeated. _ _

_ _ Allie's chest was going up and down, she knew there was no way around this. _ _

_ _ "I... I am weak, I'm useless..." Allie began. _ _

_ _ Joan pushed the shiv harder again, she wanted Allie to continue. _ _

_ _ "And! And! J... Joan has won," Allie continued. "She's Top Dog."_ _


	26. Protector

"I can't believe Ferguson's Top Dog..." Ruby began.

Rita, Ruby, and Boomer sat alone in their unit, they were all still in disbelief over Ferguson’s takeover. How did she win again? After the women decided to lynch her, her fate was sealed... Yet here she is, taking over the mantle of leadership.

It’s been two weeks since Allie was defeated, her injuries were so dangerously bad that she had to be transferred to a hospital straight after the fight. The guards found out about the fight shortly after it commenced and placed Ferguson in the slot, the women are currently frozen in fear...

They know The Freak will be back, they know she will rule by fear and terrorise Wentworth for the rest of her days... Unless someone steps up.

“Allie should’ve known better than to take on someone like her,” Rita sighed.

“She had a point, that psycho hurt her... More than we could ever imagine,” Ruby replied.

“Rita’s right, after what happened to Bea she shouldn’t be so fucking confident to take Ferguson on,” Boomer spoke up. 

The three sat in silence, wondering what life is going to be like once Ferguson is out of the slot. Surly she’ll terrorise them like she always does. 

“Anyone know when Allie will be outta medical?” Ruby asked. 

“Mr Stewart told me today,” Rita replied. 

“I’m right here...” Allie said angrily as she walked inside, the entire table turned around to see her with a case on her arm and bruises all over her face. 

“Shit... You look like hell,” Boomer gasped. 

“I know... I look like shit, just lay off,” Allie said defensively, slowly walking to her cell and shutting the door. 

Ruby opened her mouth but nothing came out, Boomer wanted to say something but she couldn’t either. The pair turned to Rita, Rita smiled and stood up from her chair and walked over to Allie’s door to peek inside. 

She saw Allie sitting on the side of the bed, looking down at her feet with her broken arm rested in her lap. Rita opened the door slowly, Allie ignored her. 

Rita approaches the bed and sat down, patting the former leader on the back. 

“You were a great Top Dog,” Rita assured. 

“Bullshit, you wer-“ 

“I was shit,” Allie cut her off. 

Rita frowned, allowing Allie to get anger off her chest. 

“I... I’ve been around stronger women for all of my fucking life, you’d think I’d be just like them...” Allie continued. 

“Oh Allie...” Rita said sadly. 

“From Kaz, Bea, Ruby... Even Marie... Why am I this way?” Allie sighed. 

Rita shook her head, refusing to accept what she said. 

“You are one of the strongest women I know, you started from below but you rise... Like a Phoenix. 

As Rita began, the doors to the slot open elsewhere and from the inside... Joan Ferguson steps out, staring into the horizon. 

“Being in charge... It’s rough, it’s gutsy, and it’s brave... Everything you are,” Rita smiled. 

Allie smiles back and hugged Rita, Rita smirked and wrapped her arms around the other. 

“You’d make a great Top Dog, take that bitch out for all of us,” Allie finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey A03! Immortal is back and this is a taste of what’s to come, longer chapters are coming soon.


	27. Shattered

Joan sat at the bench alone, with her crew surrounding the outskirts. 

She didn't need the protection from anybody, the prisoners are as they say... Frozen in fear. Ferguson observed each and every prisoner in the yard with a dark glare, she saw some trying to avoid contact all together while others glared at her back coldly.

Of course, those prisoners are thinking about taking her on, everybody is... But no one will do it because they know exactly what happens to those who cross her.

As Ferguson was deep in her thoughts, she saw Allie walking out into the yard with Ruby by her side. Allie saw Joan as soon as she turned her head, the two stared down each other. Allie's face showed complete anger and vengeance, Ruby was saying something to her. Ferguson smirked slightly and turned her head back to the prisoners playing basketball. 

"Ferguson..." Mr Stewart said, walking over to the crew.

Joan looked up, raising her eyebrow at her puppet. 

"Governor wants to see you," He continued. 

Ferguson sighed and slowly stood up, brushing the dust and dirt off her teal tracksuit as she was escorted out of the yard. 

The pair walked alone in the isolated corridors, Jake gulped nervously. Ferguson sensed the tightness from beside her, she knew this would be the perfect opportunity to indulge in her mind games.

"How's Vera coping with the Governorship? I imagine she'd be... Struggling over other, events..." Joan whispered.

Jake frowned and ignored Joan, clenching his hand in a fist. He wants her to die after what she did to Grace, Jake will do anything to get answers. The two turned the next corridor. 

"What concerns me the most isn't her leadership skills but her ability to let her personal life get in the way of her job," Ferguson continued. 

"Shut up Joan, get a fucking life," Jake growled. 

Ferguson smiled wickedly, she knew he was easily breakable from day one. 

"I'm sure you'd understand what I'm talking about?" Suggested. 

Jake took a deep breath and stopped in the middle of the hallway, clenching on Ferguson's arm harder. Joan noticed this and lifted her eyebrow. 

"Now... You listen to me. If you did anything to my daughter and I find out, I will kill you myself. Now shut the fuck up," Jake ordered. 

"Pfft... 'Your' daughter?" Joan smirked. 

Jake growled and lifted his fist, Joan quickly glanced up at a nearby security camera. Jake saw Joan's signal and closed his eyes in shame, putting his fist down. 

"Just... Move," Jake said, continuing their walk.

After an awkward five more minutes, the two arrived at the office. Jake knocked on the door and opened it, allowing Ferguson inside. 

Joan watched the door close behind her as she locked eyes with Vera who was sitting at her desk, her messy bun was obvious and her eyes had purple bags under her eyes. She looked dead, inside and out. 

"Sit down," Vera ordered.

Joan moved closer and pulled out a chair, softly sitting.

"Why am I here?" Joan sighed, smiling. 

Vera raised her eyebrow and glared into Ferguson's eyes. 

"I want you to promise me you won't cause any trouble," Vera demanded. 

"Ah... Because I've become Top Dog, again?" Joan asked.

Vera remained silent with a frown, she couldn't take her eyes off Grace's kidnapper. She wants to lunge at her right here, right now, and kill her.

"You know everything I do within these walls are in reason," Joan continued. 

"Even murder?" Vera challenged. 

Joan opened her mouth but nothing came out, she laughed slightly as she remembered the time she murdered Bea Smith. 

"Do you still believe that everything you do is for 'The Greater Good'? In that case, you're delusional," Vera shook her head.

Ferguson sat motionlessly, observing the cracks in Vera's authority beginning to show. 

"Do you think taking my baby away was for the greater good?" Vera shouted, slamming her hand hard on the desk. 

Vera's sudden outburst took Joan by surprise, she's truly broken. 

"Ha... I can see the shattering," Joan laughed. 

"Why are you doing this to me? Why? I saved you... You said thank you, and now you're doing this to me!" Vera cried.

Joan's nose twitched in frustration, Vera was getting under her skin somehow. Something inside Joan was struck, she could feel... Emotion.

"Why are you doing this?" Vera screamed again, catching the attention of her PA on the other side of the window.

"Because you dug me up..." Joan revealed.

"What the... Fuck is that supposed to mean?" Vera asked. 

The silence grew, Vera grew impatient. Joan looked down at her feet, trying to think of a way to reverse the way this conversation was heading.

"Tell me..." Vera ordered. 

"You, Jake, and Mr Jackson dug what you believed to have been my body up that night in the woods... Officer Murphy and I both saw you were all complicit. I was watching you the entire time, you weren't saddened that I was dead and I thought we moved past our past," Joan explained quietly. 

"Oh yeah and what are you saying? That you're suddenly offended by something like that? I know who you are Ferguson, you don't have feelings," Vera argued. 

"Hm... And how could you be so sure?" Joan challenged. 

"Well... You can prove to me that you're telling the truth by letting me have my daughter again," Vera offered. 

Joan's emotion went back into the dark depths of her soul as she snapped back into place, no more of her inner self showed. She stood up, turned around, and knocked on the door to leave. 

Vera watched her ex-mentor leave, a tear rolled down her cheek. She just wants her daughter back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immortal is back once again!
> 
> I can finally write even more now that my computer is working, share your thoughts with me!
> 
> There are three more chapters left, in these chapters I will be wrapping up multiple storylines including Joan, Marie, Vera, Jake, Allie, and Rita. I got a few more surprises coming up in this story which is out of the blue so watch out for the final chapters.


	28. Betrayal

Marie sat on the bed in the slot staring into nothingness with a raged expression printed on her face. 

She has lost all control on the inside and out and being in the slot for all these weeks didn't help at the slightest, it felt to her like she was spiraling into insanity. Being confined and isolated.

The door crackled as it opened, the air from outside the small room came in and Marie closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Vera stepped inside as the door behind her closed, Marie opened her eyes and noticed the frowned look upon Ms Bennett's face.

"Ms Bennett... Is there something I can help you with?" Marie smiled. 

Vera remained silent, glaring at Marie suspiciously. 

"Can you let me out of here?" Marie asked.

"No," Vera replied, Marie frowned with frustration as she said that.

"I have some questions regarding Officer Jackson's murder, I believe you know something about it," Vera explained, her voice began to crack as she tried to hold back the grief. 

Marie smirked and stood up slowly, backing away into the corner of the room. 

"Answer me," Vera demanded.

"You want to know who killed him?" Marie asked. 

"If you know who did it, you will tell me or I will have you transferred immediately," Vera threatened.

Marie smiled, getting ready to unleash a bombshell. 

"The one you are looking for is Joan Ferguson," Marie revealed. 

Vera stood motionlessly, lifting her eyebrow. 

"What makes you say that?" Vera asked. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Marie asked back. "Think back to the past Ms Bennett."

Vera knew Marie's claim could definitely be true, it makes sense for Ferguson to be the killer... At least more sense than Marie killing him perhaps?

"You don't believe me?" Marie added. 

Vera stared at Marie for a few more seconds before turning around to face the door, opening it and stepping outside. She turned around and watched Marie stare right at her with an evil glare, her eyes were infected with tiredness.

Vera walked away, she knew what she had to do... A cell toss, but first, she needs to talk to Ferguson.

* * *

Vera sat at her desk, waiting for Joan. She requested her presence moments ago. 

Vera has no idea what information she expects from Ferguson, if she did do it it's impossible that she'll admit it. Anything that comes out of her mouth won't be proof of any sort.

The door was knocked at, Vera's eyes widened as she became alert. 

"Come in," She called out.

The door opened to reveal Joan standing by an officer escorting the monster in, Ferguson glanced towards Vera and then scanned behind her.

"Thank you, if you could shut the door?" Vera requested calmly, the officer nodded and did as requested. 

Joan looked at the door and turned her head slowly back towards Vera, the Governor signaled Joan to sit down. Joan smiled slightly as she pulled out a chair.

"You wanted to see me?" Joan asked. 

"I have some questions regarding you and Will Jackson," Vera revealed.

Joan's expression remained unchanged, she lifted her eyebrows to signal Vera to continue. 

"Winter claims that you're the killer," Vera added.

"Is that right?" Joan asked, slightly angry at Marie. 

"Mm... So is she telling the truth?" Vera challenged. 

"Do you really think if I was responsible for this, I would tell you?" Ferguson asked slowly. 

"So is that a no?" Vera asked, ignoring the question. 

Joan's evil smile returned, Vera wanted her blood so badly the thirst was unreal. 

"I'm surprised of you Vera, believing a known liar and killer," Ferguson smirked.

"Just like you..." Vera replied. 

The two went silent, watching each other.

Vera's nose twitched in anger as she called out to the officer who then opened the door.

"Take Prisoner Ferguson back to her unit."

* * *

Joan glanced behind her as she watched the officer walk away as she stood outside her unit, now is the time...

Ferguson walked inside the unit calmly and approached her cell, she stepped inside and shut the door behind her softly. She then made her way to the curtains by the window and stuck her finger inside a hole in the curtain, she grabbed the weapon she used to kill Mr Jackson with and pulled it out.

The Freak stared at it with glee, remembering how it felt to sink that knife deeper into Will's neck... Listening to the sounds of flesh being torn and the blood spraying from him, she remembered seeing him fall for the final time with his halo turning real.

In the end, she got the revenge she was seeking for many years and she did it in a way so brutally and ruthlessly. Who knew killing could ever feel so empowering. She only killed for a benefit, this time she killed to feed a pang of hunger and with that hunger settled she felt more satisfied than ever.

And rising to Top Dog shortly after, beating someone she knew had to be stopped. There was no way she would allow Allie Novak to continue her reign of power under her watch.

Joan smiled with satisfaction, she snapped out of her thoughts and slipped the knife into her sleeve and held it under her palm. Ferguson opened the door slowly again and exited the cell then her unit. 

Joan continued down the corridors, the talking ceased and the inmate's emotions shut down as they witnessed the tall powerful presence of evil and power approach. Ferguson gave them a smile as she turned the corner.

After striking more fear into the general population, Ferguson was now outside Marie's unit. Her cell has had specific orders to remain untouched and due to the murder investigation being set back over various circumstances the prison hasn't been able to conduct a full official search of all cells as of yet, Marie's cell has been locked to make sure no prisoners tamper with it. 

Yet Joan has Dr Miller on her side, thankfully he has given her access to Marie's cell yesterday... Still, No one knew about their partnership, let alone their history.

Joan checked the unit, it was empty. Ferguson pulled out a pair of keys from her pocket and stuck them in the keyhole, unlocking the door. Ferguson stepped inside and quickly ran over to the bed, lifting the mattress and dropping the weapon on the bottom.

* * *

The officers searched the cells, Ms Miles walked inside Marie's old unit. She was given specific orders to check Marie's cell before anyone else's, Vera wanted to observe the cell tossing to see first hand if Marie was lying. 

Whether or not Joan did it, Marie will always remain a key suspect in the murder and Vera wanted to make sure who or was or wasn't a potential suspect.

Ms Miles stepped inside and began the procedure. Checking the books, clothes, the curtains, the small cracks within the room, absolutely everywhere a weapon could be found. Linda turned around to the bed and ripped the sheets and blankets off the bed after checking the pillows, nothing was found. 

Vera stepped inside, Linda shook her head as she continued looking. She placed her hand on the mattress and just like that, threw it off and uncovered a dark secret.

Vera's eyes widened, the final puzzle piece has been found... Or has it?

* * *

Vera along with two detectives confronted the slot, they walked towards Marie's room and opened the door as fast as they could. Marie looked up and noticed the commotion. 

"Marie Winter..." A male detective said as he stepped inside with Vera. 

"The weapon used to kill Will Jackson was found in your possession, I am now charging you with the murder of Mr Jackson. We must inform you that you do not have to say anything but anything you do say could be written down and used as evidenced against you do you understand?"

Marie's uncontrollable rage was boiling, they all noticed how angry and animalistic she appeared. 

The lowest point was here... You cannot go any lower than this. 

This... Was the final downfall of Marie Winter, done by the actions of Joan Ferguson.

"That fucking Freak..." Marie growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate betrayal... 
> 
> Will we ever see Marie again? 
> 
> Leave your comments down below!


	29. En Garde, Rita

Vera and Bridget sat at the dining table in the middle of Vera's living room with a flower printed box of tissues in the middle of the table which Vera was obviously hogging for herself, for her own tears.

Vera called Bridget tonight in an emotional and distraught state, and as expected this was because of Grace who has been missing for nearly an entire month. Bridget inspected Vera's bare arms and noticed some cutting, Bridget felt heartbroken for her old friend. 

"Oh Vera... Are you self harming?" Bridget asked calmly.

Vera jumped and looked down at her arms, quickly hiding them under the table. She was able to hold back the pain and tears at least but only hardly.

"I understand how tough this situation is but finding pleasure in pain is not a healthy route to go down, how long have you been self-harming?" Bridget asked.

"Ever si-... Ever since Grace was taken," Vera replied sadly. 

Bridget nodded and placed her fist on her chin, thinking of where to take this subject. 

"I assume you've asked Ferguson about your daughter?" Bridget double-checked. 

"Yes and she gives me nothing, I don't even know if she's still alive..." Vera whimpered.

Silence filled the room, Vera's distraught face turned to anger. 

"I'm so close to killing that... Bitch, if she doesn't tell me where my baby is," Vera promised. 

"Look I understand how you feel but please don't do anything you may regret, don't be tempted to harm Ferguson. Please don't sacrifice your own life for a little bit of payback," Bridget begged. 

"I don't know how much longer I can deal with this Bridget! I need my daughter back in my arms and I will do whatever it takes to get her back!" Vera shouted.

As Bridget was about to reply to Vera, the front door knocked from behind her. Vera looked up and sighed annoyingly, standing up slowly as she left the table, leaving Bridget by herself. Bridget turned her head behind her and also stood up to follow Vera to the door. 

Vera sighed once again and placed her hand on the door, twisting the knob and opening it while looking ahead to see who was visiting her. 

The door was opened, nobody was outside or insight. Vera frowned, feeling quite confused. 

"Who is it Vera?" Bridget called out from the living room. 

Vera opened her mouth to answer but before any words could come out her heart dropped as she heard a sound, a sound she couldn't believe she was hearing, a sound she thought she'd never hear again, the sound of a small cry... A baby. 

Vera was sweating and trembling, would she dare to look down at her doorstep? Could this be the moment she's been waiting for? Bridget confronted the scene and gasped as she saw what Vera was seeing. 

Grace was laid in a small basket, covered in soft blankets and a pillow to rest her small head. 

"It's her..." Bridget gasped, a tear flowing down her cheek. 

Vera dropped to her knees and let out a cry of happiness, sadness, and relief... She couldn't believe this was happening right now. Tears poured out of her eyes, Vera looked like a mess on the outside but happier on the inside. 

She wrapped her arms around the baby and lifted her out from the basket, hugging her and crying as Bridget couldn't help but do the same. 

"Grace!" Vera laughed as she kissed her daughter's forehead. 

This moment of happiness was rare in Vera's world, the three shared a beautiful reuniting moment at the doorstep. 

"I will never... Never, leave you alone again my princess," Vera promised.

* * *

It's been over three weeks with The Freak as Top Dog in Wentworth, the prisoners remained frozen and cautious of their every move. They all hoped for someone, a hero, to save them from the evil presence that lurks the walls of this prison.

There are a few women in this prison that the inmates have been anticipating to take the job, some suspect Allie will rise again to challenge Ferguson to another showdown, and then there's a special inmate among the rest who has a big enough motive to cause an explosive final confrontation leading to a potential new leader. 

Her name is Rita, the woman who took on multiple prisoners at once and of course the one who beat Zara Dragovich to death in a bloody fight club match. The inmates look up to this woman and believe she is The Freak's true match but the question is if Rita will do this?

Ruby thought about this as she sat in her cell, it was a dark night... So much was at stake, the lives of these inmates are at risk with someone as ruthless as Ferguson in charge. Ruby may not have been in Wentworth when Ferguson was Governor but thanks to Boomer informing Ruby of the stories surrounding the ex-governor, Ruby knows Ferguson is the type to take out any obstacle in her path.

If Ruby was honest, she is personally afraid of Ferguson just like the rest. She often heard from Boomer jokes about Ferguson's past relationship with a prisoner called Jianna who was similar to Ruby in terms of ethnicity, she was an aboriginal woman... Just like Ruby, and Boomer said that Ferguson had a past obsession with one of her old friends Doreen who was also aboriginal.

Ruby has to be careful, she knows this... And all she hopes for is to stand by Rita's side if and when she challenges Ferguson, it's only a matter of time. 

Ruby caught something in the corner of her eye, she turned around to see Rita at the door of her cell. Her older sister opened the door and stepped inside. 

There was silence for a while, Rita had a determined look on her face and something about her was different. Ruby was shocked to see that Rita was wearing teal... 

"Do you think you're in danger with Ferguson?" Rita asked fiercely. 

Ruby gulped and looked down at her feet, hesitating to say yes as that will show weakness. She took a deep breath and nodded, Rita's nose twitched in anger. 

"Ferguson took a good friend of mine away from me... I will not let her do the same with you, or anyone..." Rita continued. 

Ruby nodded, remembering how devastated Rita was when she told her about Judy.

"Allie and Boomer want me to take her on... And if you say you want her taken down too, I'll do it," Rita explained. 

Ruby cracked a small smile, Rita finally cracked... She will do what needs to be done. 

"Kill that fucker," Ruby replied.

* * *

Joan sat at a bench in the yard with her crew surrounding her, all of a sudden an animalistic Rita stormed right towards her army.

Joan smiled slightly and stood up, signaling for her crew to back off and allow her to deal with this one on one. 

Because both women are similar in height, not one looked down on each other... They've both met their match. 

"Kiss Top Dog goodbye Ferguson... I will not let you terrorize my family anymore," Rita spoke up, so close to Joan's face that Ferguson's nose twitched as she felt Rita's warm breath on her face.

Joan opened her mouth, moving closer to Rita who stood fearlessly. 

"En garde, Rita.." Joan replied.


	30. Denouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to uncover the truth behind what really happened after Joan was buried alive, though this time we learn more...

Joan hid behind an abandoned, broken house looking completely filthy and covered in dirt, destroyed mentally and physically. 

She had an overwhelming taste for blood... Will Jackson's blood. She wants him dead, she wants her teeth to sink right into the neck of her enemy. He ruined her for years, he helped others betray her as Governor, why couldn't they just let her have her way?

In Joan's mind, she knows best. What she does, as she says, is for the 'Greater Good'. Nobody else is encouraged to make the decisions that come across as ruthless or heartless other than herself and without somebody to do this, life as they know it would crumble. 

Ferguson was close to a breakdown after being lynched, she couldn't foresee the worse fate coming her way days after. Being buried alive, by someone like Mr Jackson. 

Her nose twitched in fury as she reflected, though anger turned to determination quickly. There's a plan in place for those who've crossed her, it will take time to orchestrate but when all comes together, all hell will break loose.

She was crouching in a bush by this filthy building peeking through the cracks, watching the homeless like prey as they surrounded a tin fire to keep warm in their dirty rags. Ferguson cracked a small psychotic smile as she stood up, she saw who she was seeking... 

A tall woman, dark brown hair kept in a ponytail with hints of grey, exactly the same as her own.

Joan watched the woman turn a corner into the abandoned woods and as it happened, Joan hid behind a tree clenching the loose end of a rag wrapped around her wrist. Now was the time...

Joan crept from behind the woman and unwrapped the rag from her arm as she was inches away from the woman, Joan took her by surprise and wrapped the long narrow sheet around the woman's mouth. She gasped for air as she fought, the woman turned around and locked eyes with Ferguson who, with a crazed expression, smothered the poor but not so innocent lady to the point of death.

Joan watched her shocked expression freeze into place, she smiled as she dropped the lifeless body to the rocky ground. Crouching down slowly, checking all her surroundings. Ferguson forcefully switched clothes with the body. 

"So this is where you ended up... Mother," Joan sighed as she wore her abandoned parent's clothes, a little shocked of how much her mother resembles herself.

"You are crucial to my plan... This is what you deserve after what you and my father did to me." Joan continued, standing up from her knees and clenching onto the feet of the body, dragging it into the woods.

* * *

_The Past___

_ _ The little girl, covered in dirt and cuts from the thorns ripping into her pale skin stood in front of her anger-driven father Ivan Ferguson as he stared down at her with disgust and disappointment. __

_ _ "How did you escape? Commander Vincent should've kept you held at that camp as I instructed," Ivan questioned to himself as he paced around Ferguson's room. _ _

_ _ It was a small room, the walls were white and the layout was fairly simple and very much clean and organized as her father wanted her room to stay like. Joan made sure she kept in line with her parents, her father, in particular, because of the fear that he would hurt her like he's done in the past. _ _

_ _ Joan gulped nervously as she realized the implications of her actions, by escaping that strict and soul eradicating boot camp her father assigned her too that she was barely able to escape on foot and alone. _ _

_ _ Ivan growled like a monster under his breath and turned his head around to Ferguson with her arms by her side and back straight like a soldier, looking back at him restlessly. _ _

_ _ Ivan's anger caught the better of him as he charged over to his daughter and grabbed her by the neck as she screamed in horror, Joan kicked and struggled in the air as she felt the oxygen leave her. _ _

_ _ "Ivan!" Joan's mother Anastasia shouted, confronting the scene. _ _

_ _ Ivan clenched on Joan's neck harder as he sighed and dropped her from above, watching the traumatized little girl on the ground breathing heavily. _ _

_ _ "Darling what are you doing?" She asked. _ _

_ _ Anastasia saw her daughter on the ground crying, her eyes widened as she realized what happened. _ _

_ _ "Why is she here? Shouldn't she be with Commander Vincent's army group?" Anastasia asked, confused. _ _

_ _ "Stop pointing out the obvious Anastasia... We need to punish Joan for her actions," Ivan replied. _ _

_ _ Anastasia watched Ivan with a blank expression, wondering what he was planning. Ivan then heard the faint sound of their innocent house cat roaming around the room who then approached Ivan and rubbed her face against his leg. _ _

_ _ Ivan stared down at the cat with big green eyes with a sneer. _ _

_ _ "Anastasia..." Ivan spoke up amidst the silence. _ _

_ _ "Yes, Ivan?" She replied. _ _

_ _ Ivan smiled as he locked eyes with Joan staring back at him. _ _

_ _ "Grab a nice sharp knife from the kitchen would you?" He continued. "We're going to teach little Joan a lesson." _ _

_ _ "N... N, no... Please, don't hurt Missie father..." Joan begged, voice shaking in fear. _ _

_ _ "I'm sorry Joan but when you break the rules, you must pay..." Ivan said with no remorse. _ _

_ _ Anastasia returned with a kitchen knife in her hand, handing it over to Ivan who was obviously reeling the opportunity to deliver the coup de grâce. _ _

_ _ Ivan grabbed the black cat from under his belly and cradled it in his hands, holding the knife towards the stomach. _ _

_ _ "Father no!" Joan screamed, tears streaming down her face as she felt her legs weaken and her heart pumping. _ _

_ _ "Don't be ridiculous you fool, I won't be the one to put this monster out of its misery, you will," Ivan explained, handing the cat over to Joan who was backing off towards the wall. _ _

_ _ "No..." Joan begged. _ _

_ _ "Yes, hold Missie and take the knife Joan. Do as I say," Ivan forced as Anastasia watched from behind him, Joan felt like screaming at her mother. All these years she always thought she would be her protector though when she needed the protection, all she did was stand and watch... What a betrayal. _ _

_ _ Joan held out her trembling arms as she took Missie from Ivan, Joan remained strong and she was convinced she would be able to do this and not feel emotion like her father instructed her to do but as she saw Missie's beautiful face, it broke her. _ _

_ _ "I... I can't do it, I can't..." Joan cried. _ _

_ _ Ivan lifted his eyebrow and bent down close to Ferguson's face. _ _

_ _ "Do it!" Ivan screamed in a deep, manly voice that shook her. _ _

_ _ Joan gasped from the intimidation and immediately held the knife to her cat's stomach, closing her eyes tight. _ _

_ _ "Thrust the weapon Joan, this is your first lesson in training. Kill it and I won't punish you any further," Ivan insisted. _ _

_ _ A shaken Joan felt something in her snap as she raised the knife and stabbed the defenseless cat in the stomach, feeling the skin being torn and the blood dripping down her arm. She wanted to throw up, she felt like she was unworthy of living after performing this action. _ _

_ _ "Good, now do it again," Ivan continued. _ _

_ _ Joan gasped, eyes remaining closed, and stabbed the yowling cat again as more blood spilled on the floors. _ _

_ _ "Twist the knife, Joan," Ivan added. _ _

_ _ Joan flinched and did as she was told and dropped her deceased pet onto the ground, she also fell to the floor and bawled her eyes out. _ _

_ _ "You are pathetic," Ivan growled as he slapped Joan across the face, hearing her little squeal as he turned around and left the room. _ _

_ _ Joan opened her blood-red eyes stained by her tears and saw her mother smiling as she also left, Joan's expression turned from sad to darkness. __

_ _

_ _ _"Watch your humanity burn away as you look to the future and wish hell upon those you love and hate, Joan..." - Ivan Ferguson. _ _ _


End file.
